SHADOWS ANGEL
by Cheshire Lover
Summary: Loki and Kit's story has been told. Now. Now it is time for their daughter. See how her story is told and what adventures await her. (Comments encouraged) (Loki played by a friend)
1. S1 Angel 1: Starting Anew

"So how far did she make it this time?" Kit lays her head against his chest as they settle down for the night.

"She was only a few steps away. Two or three," Loki said, holding his love close. "She'll have it tomorrow, I'm sure."

"She's a fast learner like her father." Kit pecks his lips lightly.

"And her mother," he returned with a light smile. "Don't I get more than that?"

Kit smiles kissing him again as his hands wrap around her waist. The two lose themselves in one another.

Six years have passed since the Asgards moved to the DC Universe. They're starting to get used to this world.

Loki is an archeologist and researcher for Wayne Enterprise. Meanwhile Kit is a nurse at Gotham General. Both also help the Justice League when they hit magic snares. Though that hardly ever happens.

On occasion, Loki's new endeavor would give him the opportunistic obligation to travel. While he loved the chance to explore and learn more about this world, one so similar and drastically different from his own, it made him terribly homesick. What he used to avoid, he would now actively seek out.

Rain poured down in sheets, thunder booming and echoing every few minutes. Loki twirled the umbrella above him absently as he walked the desolate streets of the city. His favorite scarf was wrapped loosely around his neck, though he didn't need any protection from the cold. There was solace in the rain and cracks that fell from the sky, even if he knew they weren't from Asgard. He had looked their first year for any sign of Yggdrasil, but there were none. It was a hard truth to accept.

Since the streets were cleared by the storm, Loki didn't expect to feel any auras around him. He stopped in front of a narrow alley, looking through the rain and into the darkness. The aura from the end of the alley pulsed with unsteady, powerful energy, and something in it that he recognized: fear.

" _But what if I can't? What if I lose control? I don't want to hurt you! I don't want to hurt anybody!"_

" _You will learn control. Mother will help teach you."_

" _Mother can't do_ that _, Thor!"_

" _She doesn't need to. She is Mother, and she will know what to do. And you will have Father and I as well."_

" _Promise me. Promise you'll never be afraid of me."_

" _I will never, ever be afraid of you, little brother."_

He walked slowly into the alley, listening closely as the pulses of energy increased in frequency and decreased in stability. Then a flash of blonde hair tried to dart past him, and he caught hold of the small girl's shoulders, kneeling down in front of her.

"I will not harm you, child," he assured in the same soft voice he used when Lynn was afraid. Wide blue eyes held back tears as she tried to decide if she could believe him. Loki kept his hold gentle as he in turn looked her over.

A sweater far too large for her, jeans, and sneakers; all of them were torn and covered in holes, with dirt and grime more prominent than any color her clothes once had. She was shaking, breathing hard and fidgeting with near tangible anxiety. He moved the collar of her sweater just slightly and saw a dark purple splotch, eyes honing in on the bruise.

"You need a safe place to go," Loki said quietly, taking the scarf from around his neck and wrapping it around the fragile girl. "Do you have a name, my dear?" She didn't answer, and as he picked up the fallen umbrella, he continued. "My name is Loki. I've a daughter about your age, and a very kind woman for a wife. You can meet them if you'd like. Either way, I'll make sure you get somewhere warm."

"T-Terra."

Giving the girl a soft smile, Loki took her hand. "You're familiar with magic, Terra?" Her reaction, mixed relief and alarm, was his answer. "I grew up learning how to use my own magic. I'll use it to take us somewhere safe."

On a clear summer night, Kit is decorating soft sugar cookies with Lynn. The pup's charm bracelet chimes as she dumps sprinkles and frosting all over her batch.

The child stops smelling her father and races for the door, though the sweet scent of cookies filled the room so much that she couldn't smell someone was with him.

"DADDY You're-" Lynn swings the door open smiling, though it fades seeing a girl about her age hiding behind him.

The raggedy thing had messy blond hair hidden under a hood from a sweater that was clearly a man's. Ripped jeans clung to her scrawny legs and her muddy shoes barely held together wrapped with duct tape.

Lynn stared at the unfamiliar girl. She didn't understand what was going on. Who was this blue eyed mess? And why was she with her father?

"Who's this?" Kit speaks gently as she cleans her flowered hands with a wrapped around apron.

"This is Terra. She'll be staying with us from now on." Loki gently places his hand on the squirming child's back.

"Hello Terra. I'm Kit and this is Lynn." Kit bends down to her level. The sheepish girl clung to her savior's leg for support showing a large bruise on her neck, giving Kit a hint to what happened.

"It's alright." Loki again gently nudges her, never forcing her away or to let go. He talks softly with warm eyes and a cool hand gently rubbing her back.

"H-hi." Terra shyly whispers to the point the two vixens almost couldn't hear it.

"We were decorating cookies. Would you like to help?" Kit looks at her with a kindness, clearly only seen with Loki before, as she points to the kitchen.

The quiet girl simply nods as she follows them to the kitchen, never letting the Asgardian go. Lynn showed her the ones she had done herself- they were drowned in frosting and sprinkles.

Lynn then pulls her off to watch a movie on the couch. The two snuggled up with a planet around them eating the over accented cookies with some warm milk. Soon, they fall asleep with their heads against one another.

Kit places a blanket on them, then ports to her room. Loki is sitting on the bed waiting for her.

Loki was leaning forward, forearms resting against his knees as he traced over the scarf he had leant the girl. Sensing Kit's arrival, he looked up and straightened before motioning for her to sit with him.

"Do you know who?" Kit looks over him her glamour fading showing her ears pinned down, knowing he'll understand what she's talking about.

"No," he conceded. "If I did, they wouldn't still-" Loki stopped himself, not daring to even suggest the words with the girls nearby. "I found her in the rain, hiding."

"You really do have a big heart. You know that?" Kit kisses his cheek.

"Do I, now?" Loki rested his head against her, letting out a quiet sigh. "They'll have to share rooms for some time."

"Well… we were going to need a new room anyway. What's one more?" Kit gives a small smile waiting for his reaction.

"We…?" Loki pulled back to look at her, a smile gradually taking form. "How long have you known?"

"About a month." Kit smiles touching her stomach. "I wanted to surprise you when you got back." She hands him the little photo.

"A modern Eliza?" Loki teased, taking the sonogram picture and examining it. "Humans have such a strange way of seeing these things."

"A bit yes." Kit laughs. "But it's a sweet way of seeing their growth." She snuggles against him.

Loki kisses her lightly. The two holding each other close taking in their growing family.


	2. S1 Angel 2: Déjà vu

It didn't take the Asgards long to adopt Terra. The girls were excited to be siblings and for the upcoming little brother.

Terra was a bit shy and soft spoken for the first few years but was very helpful with Torin. Lynn also helps Terra to be more playful as Loki helps them with magic.

Six years later, they're at Wayne manner's back garden. It was set up with lanterns, snack buffet tables, and a large area cleared for dancing.

"Wow!" The preteens stare amazed at everything.

"Now remember we need to say hi to Uncle Bruce and young Damian before we run about like earlier for dinner." Kit reminds them holding six year old Torin in his small tux, his orange hair combed back.

"Kay." The girls smile happily in their new dresses.

Terra preferred a more earthy color outfit with bits of sparkles on it and leggings with silver flats. Meanwhile Lynn's is blue with starry tights to match her bracelet and silver small heels. She had begged her mom to have a pair, though she's a bit unsteady on the small lifted shoes.

"Sleepy." Torin rubs his mixed emerald green and amber eyes.

"I know sweetie." Kit kisses his forehead. "Do you really not mind staying with them alone?" she looks over at Loki a bit worried patting their son's back.

"You go get him and yourself into bed. I can watch them." Loki pecks her cheek.

"Behave girls." Kit calls over to them.

"Yes mom!" They waves over by the snack table.

"You behave too." Kit looks over at Loki.

"I give no promises." Loki smirks a bit.

Kit shakes her head with a small chuckle heading off.

The girls snack on some cake laughing and chatting. Then Lynn looks over to sees a black haired guy about her age sitting under a nearby tree dressed in a black tux.

"Did you need something?" The preteen looks up at the short haired girl with his piercing green eyes.

"I just thought you might want some. It is your cake after all." Lynn motions to the second plate with her.

"Not hungry." The spiky haired guy continues to look over a book.

"Hope you have a good night Damian." Lynn places the plate down.

Damian looked at the plate and sighs closing the book.

"Wait." Damian takes a hold of her hand. "I-" he starts.

"Looks like mister sulky finally picked a dance partner." Cisco, a Mexican with slightly long hair, calls from the DJ stand in the front of the yard. "Shall we play a love song?" he teases.

'Better not.' Loki stares at him sharply.

Cisco, hearing those thoughts, took that into a count and played a more upbeat song but one where they would still have to be close to dance together. It sounded a bit like the tango.

Lynn flushed wanting to hide away fixing her glasses as she looks for an exit. Damian pulled her slightly making her lose her balance a bit so she falls into his chest, a bit easier considering she's in new shoes.

"What are you..?" Lynn whispers looking at him surprised.

"Just follow my lead." Damian whispers placing a hand on her hip.

Lynn gives a small shy nod as the music starts. Damian moves her along with himself. His movements were smooth but a bit stiff while hers are clumsy yet shows she's trying.

Lynn noticed he slowed his pace to hers trying to let her catch up. She gave a small smile at that catching on to the movements.

'Well… this is Déjà vu.' Loki watched them thinking back to a time long ago.

"Not bad." Damian whispers a bit coldly.

Lynn flushes looking down at their feet. When the song ends he releases her just as quickly as he had pulled her in. Lynn almost lost her balance but steadied herself. She stared after him as he left her on the dance floor as he walked off, almost gliding.

"That was amazing!" Terra hugs her sister from behind cheering, her long hair draping off her shoulder in a side braid.

"What?" Lynn came out of her haze to her sister's squeals.

"You were very pretty out there sweet heart." Loki smiles down at her. "With some practice you could out shine your mother and I." he gently strokes her cool cheek with his knuckles.

Lynn wasn't sure about that comment, but she kinda liked the idea.

"Can I take a ballet classes daddy?" Lynn hugs his arm as they start to head for the car.

"We'll have to ask your mother but I can't see why not." Loki's eyes twinkle a bit at the idea of her in a frilly tutu.

"I want dance lessons too!" Terra cheers pulling on the other arm.

"Alright then." Loki laughs.

"Heading home already?" Bruce, a tall and cool looking man, chuckles with a glass of champion in his hand.

"Why not? I've got the two best girls on either arm." Loki laughs himself glancing at each girl.

"I'd have to agree." The well-dressed man kisses each of their hands.

Both girls flush and giggle at the gesture. Loki rolling his eyes a bit playfully then motions for them to fallow.

Lynn paused at the door looking over to see Damian back at the tree. Something about him caught her eyes. What she didn't see is that he peeked up from his book, eyes following her out.

That party had also marked the start of summer vacation. The girls started dance lessons along with other activities.

On a rainy yet warm night at Wayne manner, well under it, Damian was practicing with electric dummies. He was so focused he didn't see someone sitting on the steps.

"You did that move wrong." Calls a familiar voice from behind him.

Damian stopped looking over at the stone steps of the cave. Lynn simply smiles over at him slyly.

"What are you doing here?" Damian turns back to the dummies half ignoring her.

"Waiting for piano lessons." Lynn slinks back on the second to last step.

"Then go back upstairs." Damian attacks a dummy.

"But it's boring up there." Lynn sighs heavily kicking her feet slightly to over show her lack of interest.

Damian glances back at her, a part of him wondering if this really is the same shy thing he danced with a few weeks ago. But shoving that aside he went back to training.

"You're stains is wrong there. You know there's a better way of doing that. Well that's just not needed." Lynn comments in the background.

"Will you-!" Damian turns around furious then stops. "Where did you get that?" he points his blade at the new bowl of popcorn on her lap.

"Want some? It's a mix of salted and caramel." Lynn offers the small bowl.

"No I don't. I want to know…" Damian stares angrily then ponders. "Are you a speedster?" he sounds annoyed.

"Nope. Try again." Lynn shakes her head, a playful smile on her face as she tosses a piece of popcorn up catching it in her mouth.

Damian ponders a while with a hand under his chin. He studied her carefully trying to piece it together. Then he saw that twinkle in her gem like eyes. That's when he noticed something. Her eyes, she wasn't looking at him like others do. She didn't see him as a wild thing to be tamed nor something fragile, she was simply looking at him. Noticing that shocked him and if he's being honest, at least with himself, it scared him.

"This is ridiculous." Damian shakes his head pulling himself out of the spiral. "What is it you want from me? Just spit it out." He demands, that fire and tension back in him.

"Watch a movie with me." Lynn smiles up at him.

'Movie?' Damian looks at her curiously.

"Say I agreed. What would we watch?" Damian kept his tone cold but there was a spark of interest.

"I love the Sherlock movies. The old ones are my favorite for the storyline and mysteries." Lynn gets excited standing up her eyes swirling and pleading.

"Just until I'm bored." Damian looks away from her clearing his throat.

After her lessons from Alfred he set up the screening room with some pizza soda and popcorn for the two of them. Half expecting Damian to bolt after the first or second movie. So did he.

Halfway through the second movie Damian felt something hit his shoulder. Looking over he sees Lynn sound asleep.

'No one has ever…' Damian looks over at the trusting girl in wonder.

Somehow she was more interesting than the flickering screen. Who was this girl? And why is it she caught his attention. Then he remembered those eyes. Even at his party she had looked at him like that. What did these eyes see when looking at him? He wanted to know and yet he didn't. What was this feeling she stirred in him? Again he wasn't sure to do with it.

'Lynn Asgard, what's your secret?' Damian looks at her curiously for a long while.

A few hours later Bruce returns to the Bat Cave, dressing in his normal clothes he heads up to have his dinner before crashing. Alfred was already waiting with his dinner and reports for him to look over while eating.

"So how many times did he try to sneak out tonight?" Bruce sighs flipping through the last file.

"None." Alfred says in a chip tone.

"Say again?" Bruce turns to him confused.

Alfred motions for him to fallow him. Once at the screening room he points to the pair on the couch.

"Mrs. Asgard called asking for her to stay over for the night, when I went to tell her I was surprised to see them like this. I didn't want to disturb their sleep so I simply placed a blanket on them." Alfred keeps his voice low. "Shall I attempt to move them?" he looks at the two preteens.

Bruce stares amazed. He had never seen Damian like this, so defenless, like a true child.

"Leave them be." Bruce shakes his head slightly stepping back.

He went to bed that night with a small smile on his face. Unable to believe what he saw was real but praying it is and a sign his son isn't completely lost to the assassin world.


	3. S1 Angel 3: Day to Day

Summer vacation was altimetry the kids doing what they wanted. Well Torin did have bed days since he has a weakened immune system. But other than that they had a lot of fun.

Terra went rock climbing, surfing, pretty much any sport she could. She also had drum lessons and loved the rhythm of it. Meanwhile Lynn read, took photos, ballet, and piano lessons. Those days often turned into movie night with Damian, the two swapping on who picked.

Bruce was impressed he let someone get so close. But still it was only on days he felt like it, others he'd be out in his Robin uniform tracking down anyone he could to let off some steam.

As school was starting up again the girls go to Wayne Prep once more. But since they were preteens they were allowed to also join the Teen Titans, a group of young powered people that want to help. This would give the girls the ability to grow in their powers and be social as their truest selves.

Meanwhile Damian stays with Bruce when it comes to the 'hero' work. He also has home totters. Bruce claims he needs a year with the fundamentals. Though that's a part of it his son also needs to know how to be around people without letting his assassin training coming out. So along with basic classes he also has human interaction does and don'ts taught by Alfred. Much to his annoyance and Alfred's pleasure.

A few months into being at the tower, Lynn is training to use multiple powers at once. She was doing all right, keeping the simulation ninjas from getting too close. But then her powers froze up on her and she was tackled to the ground.

"That was very good Lynn." A tan redhead stops the simulation.

"No it's not. My powers froze again." Lynn sighs exasperated sitting on the edge of the simulator stand, her ears pinned down. "Why can't I get this Star?" she looks over at her teacher with big eyes.

Starfire looks at her with her warm light green eyes then flies over sitting next to her. "You'll get it, just give yourself time." She pats the preteens back.

Lynn looks at her a bit more hopeful. Starfire smiles then stands and offers her hand out for hers. The two then head for the wreck room where the others are.

Terra is cheering her new green skinned boyfriend, Garth, on as he plays against a Mexican teen boy, Jaime. Meanwhile Raven, a very pale and quiet girl, reads a book on the couch.

"Hey how did it go?" Terra looks over at her sister as she heads into the fridge for a root bear.

Lynn's ears pin down telling her everything. Terra kisses Garth's cheek for luck then heads over to her sister giving her a hug for encouragement. This always helped her feel a bit better.

'Thanks.' Lynn mentally calls placing her hand on Terra's.

"Anytime sis." Terra whispers snuggling her.

"Oh! And Eagle Eyes wins again!" Garth cheers turning into various animals.

"No one calls you that." The others remind him.

"Ready to go?" Loki stands in the door way for his daughters.

"Yup." Lynn nods changing her clothes back to a normal outfit.

"Just let me change NORMALLY then we can go." Terra teases as she heads for the changing room.

Lynn sticks out her tongue as she goes into her school bag taking out her glasses and bracelet. Once the silver charm bracelet is on her ears and tail vanish. Then she puts on her glasses.

"Before you go, you wanted to give this a read right?" Raven hands her a dark purple book with ruins on the cover.

"Thanks." Lynn smiles holding it close.

"See you tomorrow." Jaime calls facing Garth in a rematch.

"Ready." Terra comes out in an outfit not too different from the one she had been in before.

"Starfire." Loki gives a small nod to her.

"Loki." Starfire does the same.

Soon the girls are surrounded by a bubble of light; secants later they're back at home. Kit was getting dinner ready and Torin was helping to set up the table to the best of his ability.

"Smells so good." Lynn takes in the smell of chicken and potatoes.

"And it looks good." Terra goes to steel a roll.

"Don't even think about it." Kit warns. "You two know the rules, wash up first." She motions to the stairs.

"Right~!" The two race for the stairs.

Loki laughs at this as he steals a roll himself.

"Loki." Kit stares at him a bit sternly.

"What? My hands are clean." Loki takes another bite smiling at her.

"Bad daddy." Torin lectures with a wiggling finger and a laugh.

"That's right. Bad daddy." Kit does the same.

"Oh really?" Loki lifts a brow. "How about now?" he ports and hugs his wife from behind.

Kit laughs as he holds her close kissing her cheek. Torin laughs himself at his parents' actions. The girls join this by hugging either side of Torin kissing his cheeks as he playfully tries to get away.


	4. S1 Angel 4: Titans PT1

As the crisp fall changes to an icy winter the girls even at Titans Tower in New York, the snow is everywhere. Yet soon spring comes and the weather freshens the land.

While training Garth (Beast Boy/ BB) keeps trying to talk with Raven. It's sweet he cares but not really the time for that.

Once they were done Garth changes back to his elf like form and well…

"Gar!" Lynn covers her eyes with her ears down.

"Garth clothes!" Terra lectures a bit red and trying to not look down.

"I was late and rushed to lessons." Garth runs over to put on his clothes. "So I sleep in the nude. Animals do and I'm the whole animal kingdom in one magnificent package." He gets his shirt on.

"You're something." Raven and Lynn say at the same time.

The two girls look at each other then give a small laugh. Then Jaime's (Blue Beetle) beetle makes a noise.

"What did it just say about me?" Garth goes to look at it sternly.

"He's laughing at you." Jaime chuckles himself.

"Yeah well butt out bug." Garth flicks it and then it tries to attack him.

"I've told you not to annoy it." Jaime is able to pull it back in as Garth hides behind Terra and Lynn (Mage) had put up an ice barrier around them.

"Really Gar, stop picking a fight with it." Lynn lectures letting down the barrier, relieved it was calmed quickly.

"She's right Garth. The Beetle isn't a pet." Starfire comes into the room. "We're here to help everyone with their skills." She smiles at them.

"Where would we go? We're all freaks." Jaime snickers a bit self loathingly.

"Come on Jaime, we're all family here. All six of us." Garth grins happily.

"Seven." Starfire corrects. "We have a guest coming." She looks at them gently as they look a bit confused.

Outside they see the Batmobile. Stepping out is Nightwing and a very irritated Robin with a small bag with him.

'Damian?' Lynn feels her cheeks grow hot, him never seeing her fox form before.

'So Bruce's brat is joining us?' Terra sighs with crossed arms annoyed he's here.

'So that's her secret.' Damian looks over at a down eared and flushed Lynn.

As she looks over at him a bit shyly he feels his heart speed up a bit, though outwardly no one could tell. Really what was this she made him feel?

"Nightwing." Starfire smiles over at him.

"Starfire." Nightwing nods, both trying to pretend they're not seeing each other but the attraction is clear.

"It's been a long time." Starfire holds her hand out for his.

"I know, you're looking good." Nightwing shakes her hand. "And this is Damian, the new Robin." He motions over to him.

"Hello Robin." Starfire smiles over at him.

"I'm gonna go to my room." Damian heads for the door.

"Would you like me t-" Starfire starts.

"I can find my own way." Damian cuts her off heading inside, not even looking back.

"That is one creepy guy." Jaime lifts a brow as he heads off.

'No more like… sad.' Raven and Lynn think at the same time and call to each other.

Raven, like Lynn, has powers of a slightly similar nature. Or at least their mental one is. The two often talk in this manor when with each other.

'Why don't you check on him?' Raven glances over at Lynn.

'Kay.' Lynn nods then ports off.

Finding Damian's room door she pauses in front of it. Lynn doesn't understand why her heart races when it comes to him. Why is it just the thought of being at this door made her feel uneasy and excited at the same time. Taking a calming breath she knocks.

"Damian? You alright?" Lynn opens the door slowly.

"What do you want?" Damian's tone is sharp as he unpacks, not looking over at her.

"I wanted to say welcome to the team. And-" Lynn starts in her usual chip voice.

"A team is so ridiculous. I work alone and like it that way." Damian huffs.

"You don't mean that. Do you?" Lynn's ears pin down a bit.

"People are unpredictable and a team has too many variables to work out." Damian continues to not look at her.

"But a team is your friends or family." Lynn looks at him a bit sad at his words.

"Family and friends are a waste of time." Damian huffs.

'Waist?' Lynn felt a pring at that.

"T-then what am I to you?" Lynn feels her heart race waiting for his answer.

"You're…" Damian turns to see her hurt face. "An interesting conundrum." He looks away again this time feeling a ping at the face she had made.

Lynn turns away porting off at that leaving a note on the floor.

-Note:

'Heading home myself. Give this to Star.

Lynn-


	5. S1 Angel 5: Titans PT2

-Note:

'Heading home myself. Give this to Star.

Lynn-

'Did I say something wrong?' Damian looks over the note and reflecting on what he did.

Back at home Kit's ears perk up hearing something from upstairs. Peeking into Lynn's room she sees her daughter hugging a frilly blue pillow on her sea shell shaped bed.

"Honey? Is something wrong?" Kit sits on the edge of the bed.

Lynn didn't answer, she just whimpered hugging the pillow, her ears and tail drooped. Kit pats her head letting the girl get this out.

'What happened?' Kit looks a bit worried.

"I… I thought we were friends." Lynn mumbles through the pillow.

"Friends? With who sweetie?" Kit continues to pat her head.

"Damian." Lynn murmurs. "B-but he…" she cries once more.

'Of course, boy troubles.' Kit gives a soft reflective smile.

"Boys are tricky. But ones like that are even harder to read." Kit strokes her daughter's hair as she talks gently.

"Daddy isn't." Lynn whines.

"Your father was VERY confusing. I had no idea where I stood until he proposed." Kit admits with a bit of a chuckle at the memory.

"R-really?" Lynn sits up rubbing her red eyes.

"Oh yes." Kit nods. "I can remember one time…" She tells her daughter about something that happened back when they were just friends.

"Daddy really did that?" Lynn laughs a bit.

"Oh, yes." Loki leaned against the doorframe, a calm smile on his face. "I did that and then some. A part of me thought I had to play a specific role and act accordingly, and another was simply terrified."

"Why?" Lynn looks at her dad confused.

"I leave this to you." Kit kisses his cheek heading out.

Loki let his fingers brush against her hand as she passed him before going and sitting beside Lynn. He leaned back on the headboard of the bed, a thoughtful look in his eyes. "Well," he started, "a part of it was because of things that had happened to me already. You see, love, your mother wasn't the first woman I'd married."

"Really?" Lynn's ears perked up some. "Do I have siblings?" she looks a bit excited and then a thought hit her. "D-did you love her?" she looks at her dad with curiosity and slight fear.

"Yes, and no," he replied, reaching over to muse her hair gently. "I didn't love her. I barely even liked her, but there was a sense of obligation that drove me to pursue it anyway. I won't lie and say I didn't hurt your mother in doing so, but she understood something even I had trouble with then."

"What?" Lynn looks confused with a tilted head.

"I loved her, and I had no idea what that meant. Emotions that I didn't understand or felt more intensely when I was around her left me confused and afraid." Loki pulled Lynn close to him. "When you're used to having all the answers, finding something you don't know can be quite daunting, and I didn't know that what I experience around your mother means that I love her."

"You don't look scared." Lynn glances up at her father.

"Because I'm not anymore," he explained. "Now that I understand what those feelings mean, I have no reason to be afraid."

"Damian didn't look scared." Lynn's ears droop snuggling against her dad.

"Did he look frustrated?" Loki guessed, nuzzling her. "I used to take out my own frustrations on it against my older brother and our friends."

"Do you miss them?" Lynn looks up at him seeing her father's far off look.

"Every day," he admitted. "They would have doted on you from the moment you were born, especially your grandmother."

"Why'd you and mommy leave? Was it something bad? Didn't they want to come?" Lynn looks up with confusion and wonder in her eyes.

"I had to cast a spell from here, and I couldn't leave you and your mother behind," Loki said softly. "It meant we had to leave a lot on the other side, but it also meant they- and you- would be safe."

Lynn didn't really understand, but she could see the pain in her father's eyes. So she just snuggled against him taking in that cool scent that always made her feel better.

The next day practice was quiet. Apparently something had happened later on that night no one was talking about. But things are tense between all of them.

They all separate into pairs facing against someone. Damian is on his own in the corner.

Lynn was facing Terra, both practicing their nature magic. Lynn was always jealous Terra could use earth magic and she couldn't. Fire, water and every form for it, even some wind, she could do all of it. But earth… nope, no connection. Meanwhile Terra wanted to have some of the powers Lynn has.

Lynn looked over at Damian from the corner of her eyes. She cared about him but how did he feel? She couldn't tell and it bugged her. Shaking her head slightly she went back to practice.

As she went back to facing her sister, Damian snuck a glance at Lynn. He had apologized to Jaime for his actions. Well sort of. But how did he talk to someone whom he couldn't figure out? His heart ached a bit at the thought of her being angry or hurt from his words. He wished he could understand this feeling.

As Damian steps forward Starfire comes in saying practice is over and everyone has to dress in casual clothes. A few looked at each other in wonder. But they all changed and soon found themselves in the car.

Damian watched Lynn who was in the front seat next to Starfire. Her look was more bookwormy than her hero uniform. She looked more timid but still sweet with a twinkle in her eyes. He guessed she was wondering where they were going.

Really why can't he look away from her? He gripped his sword looking down, but still steals glances at her.

"A carnival?" Most look wide eyed and sound excited.

"Dude! Do you really need that?!" Jaime rubs his head, having been hit slightly by the sheath.

"Preparedness is a prerequisite to success." Damian glares at him slightly.

"Leave the gear in the car Damian. We're here for some much needed fun." Starfire smiles back at the others.

Damian is hesitant but leaves it behind. Getting their tickets they head off for some fun, Damian lagging behind them.

They start with a few games and everyone competing to win at different ones. Damian one at a few without even trying then went off to sit at a table by himself. Raven joining him with some cotton candy in hand.

Lynn could see them from the booth she was at with her sister and Garth. He was trying to win at a shooting game.

"Here." Garth hands a pink spotted dog to Terra.

"Oh she's so cute." Terra snuggles the soft toy.

"Just remember I'm your snuggle puppy." Garth winks at her with a small smile.

'Really?' Lynn sighs shaking her head slightly.

"I'll leave you two love birds alone." Lynn waves heading off on her own.

The couple didn't notice her leaving as they were lost in their own world. While on her own some guys crowed around Lynn.

"Hey. Aren't you cute? Why not hang out with us?" The guys surround her with an off scent on them.

"No thanks." Lynn fixes her glasses and tries to leave.

"Wait a minute." One of them grabs her air pulling her back into their circle.

"Let me go!" Lynn shouts falling on her butt trying to get out.

"Hang out with us. Yeah you might like us." The others tighten the circle.

'Why these…' Lynn gets ready to throw fire at them.

Then she felt a hand grab her. She soon found herself in a familiar chest and mountain scent.

"Put that away." Damian whispers holding her slightly glowing and warm hand.

Lynn stops her hand's glow as she looks up at him. Before she can ask what he's doing he moves her behind him, his hand still holding hers.

"She your girl little man? Really such a shorty is your date?" The guys teases.

"Better shorter than dumber." Damian smirks.

"Why you…" the guys plan to start something, but something in Damian's eyes tell them to back off and go away.

Damian turned to lecture her only to see how scared she was. Lynn was clinging to his sweatshirt her hands trembling slightly. That's when he realized she tries to act brave but is still a kid and a girl. That situation scared her.

"Come on." Damian takes her off to the rides.

The two go on the Fariswheel, tea cups, and a small rollercoaster. Once the last ride is done Lynn is sitting on a bench feeling the cool spring breeze hitting her face. Then she felt a cold can on her cheek. Opening her eyes she sees Damian with two cans in his hands.

"Thanks." Lynn takes the strawberry soda.

Taking the first few sips she enjoys the sweet taste. She then looks over at Damian to see him drinking his root beer with his hand slightly behind her shoulder.

"Oh look at the couple. They're so cute. Think it's a first date?" People walk by giggling and smiling.

Lynn flushed at that sipping her drink. Though she snuck a glance over at Damian that seems on fazed by any of it.

'At least flush a bit.' Lynn goes back to her drink with a sigh.

"Feeling better?" Damian finally pipes side glancing at her.

'Was he trying to…?' Lynn's eyes widen realizing what he was doing. He was trying to cheer her up, knowing that made her smile.

"What?" Damian lifts a brow.

"Nothing." Lynn shakes her head slightly. "Just… thanks." She goes back to sipping her soda.

Damian's eyes widen a bit and Lynn could have sworn there was a slight flush on his cheeks. But it was so faint she couldn't tell.

Before either of them could say anything Terra finds them and pulls them off to see Garth and Jaime face off in a dancing game. Jaime loses and Damian goes to take his place.

While they watch Damian quickly start to figure out the game Raven started to get nervous. Lynn found this odd until she remembered what day it was.

'Whatever happens we'll all be here for you Raven. And I know you might not want to hear this but… happy birthday.' Lynn mentally calls over to her with a soft smile.

'Thanks Lynn, for all of it.' Raven gives a small smile.

Lynn smiles at her but shortly after wards they hear people start to panic and run around. They all go into hero mode, some even changing into their uniforms, attacking ghouls that appeared.

Raven goes pale seeing them slipping up to say they were sent by her father. The others couldn't focus on that at the moment as they face against these demons.

"Now, now. Just come quietly gem." A man in a half orange and black mast calls over to Raven with an out stretched hand.

"How are you here Slade?! I killed you!" Damian growls at the man with a drawn sword.

"I made a deal. And it was a good one." Slade draws his blades.

The two start fighting. As their fight continues Slade knocks Damian down. But before he can strike Lynn blocks with an ice blade.

"Leave him alone." Lynn growls with keeping him at bay.

"Well… aren't you interesting." Slade looks at the young vixen curiously.

Damian then kicks him under the stomach pushing him back. The fight then continues until he vanishes with the mindless soldiers.

"What was all that?" Jaime goes back to his normal cloths.

"Raven please explain." Starfire looks at her, still gentle and concerned but also a bit strict.

Raven looks at the ground unsure what to do.

'Raven, trust them.' Lynn gently takes a hold of her hand.

"Okay, but not here." Raven teleports them to a new realm.

The place is desolate, everything around them is rubble. And from there she begins to explain her story and how on her thirteenth birthday she is supposed to free her demon father from his prison to destroy the world.

She had trapped him in a crystal a year ago trying to defy this fate but it seems she has no choice. The others all clear want to help her but Lynn can see her friend has given up hope of being able to stop this.

After that she brings them back to Titan Tower where the Justice League is waiting for them. After a small debate on whether Raven was coming with them, and an almost fight, the members there are possessed by the ghouls. Well all but Batman whom poisons himself.

After a fight the Titans was losing, Raven says she'll go with them.

"Are you all okay?" Kit looks at all of them worried as her and Loki appear in the towers living room.

"Mom." The girls hug her.

"It'll be okay girls." Kit pecks the top of their heads.

"Where's Torin?" They look worried.

"With Tanner and the other League members in the space station. That should be far enough away from this." Kit assures them.

"Can you treat him?" Cyborg, whom had been saved by Jaime, looks over at the down Bat.

"I can keep him stable but the rest is up to him." Kit leaves her daughters to help her friend.


	6. S1 Angel 6: Titians PT 3

As everyone starts talking about what happened and how they can help Lynn feels something odd around her, then she looks down at a black swirl of shadow or tar.

"Daddy!" Lynn hollers starting to be pulled in.

It had been just over decade since Loki's collapse after binding the universal tear, and already he was facing a challenge of similar difficulty. While Trigon was only a threat to this reality, there was far less research material or precedents to study and several gaps in what he could achieve with any degree of certainty. Weariness fought with the tension over his shoulders and shone clear in his voice.

"I don't know," he conceded to Starfire, motioning to the windows briefly. "I've done what I can to veil the island, and nothing alive will penetrate without my knowledge, but there isn't much for me to work with beyond that. I'm still deciphering the patterns of his magic, which is quite difficult without proper access to the girl-"

Lynn's shriek cut through his words.

His hand shot out in her direction, eyes taking on an ethereal glow as he channeled power through his body and tried to force the shadow portal open. Loki felt his magic slide around it in futility. His baby girl was slipping away from him. His magic wasn't going to save her.

Loki dropped the spell and shot toward Lynn, grabbing her forearms and using what strength he had in his body to counter the pull of the shadow. "Taka í hǫnd, min kærr," he gasped. "Hefja þar vera meðr!" (Hold on, my dear!/ Pull with me!)

"I… I can't." Lynn held on with all the strength she can muster.

Trying to pull out is not in her. She's still tired from the fight and something on the other side felt zapping to her.

"þú kann," Loki assured them both desperately. (You can./Thoo kahn.)

Brows furrowed, he mustered all of his strength to hold on. It wasn't enough. Almost as quickly as he'd grabbed Lynn, what remained of his energy was pulled from him. Sheer will drove him past his limits until his body could no longer keep up with his demands. And then she was gone.

His hands grasped at the cold floor where the shadow had been, clenching. An ineffable scream ripped through him as he brought one first down against the tile, shattering it and cracking the foundation below.

Many eons ago, it had been foretold that Loki would suffer punishment for his crimes and bring about Ragnarok. Starting Ragnarok had become, at least for his home of origin, impossible. This world, however, had become his alternative punishment.

His seiðr, all of his fjölkyngi, had been vastly diminished. It was continually harder to hold and manipulate energy from the world around him; exponentially more difficult than it had been on Midgard. There, it had less hindered him as annoyed him. But here? Frustration wasn't a strong enough adjective. Magic was, and always had been, his livelihood. It was a part of him, interwoven with the very identity of Loki.

(Translations: Both are words for magic, with seiðr being more specific./Sighed. Fyoul-kin-gee.)

Loki would never see most of his family again. He had made peace with that. Losing himself was another matter entirely, and he'd fought for years to deny what was an inevitable truth. Now, having put forward everything he could, he had failed to protect his daughter. There was no longer a way for him to avoid acknowledging that his former power and fluidity were not returning.

He had managed to pull both himself and his love away from nearly everything that had made them... them. The thought was fleeting, replaced by nothingness instantly as his body caught up. He was unconscious before he hit the floor.

"Lynn!" Kit shouts as their daughter vanishes.

Kit herself had been trying to deny that Loki's powers weren't returning. And his fragile mental state. She had tried to comfort him and give him things to do. But this… this was too much.

"Loki!" Kit runs over to her love. "Loki. Loki, croí wake up. Please wake up." She holds him with tears in her eyes.

Starfire is too shocked to speak. She can't believe this could happen in a place she calls home. Especially with someone that always seemed so strong guarding them.

"Lynn…" Terra looks ready to pass out with Garth holding her close.

"Where did she go? Why take her?" Jaime stares at the cracked ground terrified by this.

"Trigon took her. As for why it's because she's one of the strongest here. It makes since to take her." Damian says coldly, yet if they watched him closer they'd see his hands shaking.

"Dude do you care about anyone other than yourself?" Jaime glares at him.

"That has kept me alive all this time." Damian shoots him a look.

"Yeah well…" Jaime looks ready to fight him.

"Stop it!" Starfire cuts between them, coming out of her haze. "We shouldn't fight each other." She scolds.

"She's right." Mal opens a boom tube with his arm device. "Everyone to the station. We can think there and treat them." he motions for everyone to go as he keeps an eye out for the shadows.

The teens, still fuming or shaken by this, head in with Starfire and the injured men. Once there Kit makes sure Bruce and Loki are stable in the sickbay.

While this is happening, Lynn is waking up on the cold fleshy ground. It was odd, the ground felt like ice yet the air was sweltering.

"Lynn. Lynn please wake up." Raven calls panicked.

"R-Raven?" Lynn looks at her friend then pops up. "What happened? Where am I?" she looks around dizzily.

"You're in HIS realm." Raven hisses that.

"What? Why?" Lynn feels off.

"He wanted to make sure you couldn't stop me from freeing him." Raven frowns.

"But haven't you already? You're here after all." Lynn looks confused.

"This is my astral form. He wanted me to know he had you." Raven shakes her head slightly. "I'm so sorry." Her friend, teary eyed, fades away.

"Raven!" Lynn calls unable to stand.

Feeling ill she goes over to the edge of her tower cage throwing up. She felt ill and chilled.

'This isn't right. I… I have to send a message. Somehow.' Lynn feels out of it but sits taking deep breaths.

Remembering her lessons on meditation and astral projection she focused on a family member. Someone she could reach. Some one that could feel her presence and help her through this.

Back at the station Kit looks over her husband. She pats a cloth on his head hoping to calm his racing mind.

"Croí, please come back to me. Please." Kit whispers kissing the top of his head.

It was several hours later when Loki felt a deep ache pulling his mind into focus. With little warmth in his body, Kit's touch was almost feverish - a concept that jolted him back to waking awareness. He opened his eyes to look at her and found the room turning in on itself. Gripping his wife's arm to steady himself, Loki reached for the memory of what had happened to leave him in such a sorry state.

Lynn's screams shot through him in hot lightning, leaving him feeling even colder than before.

"Nei... She's really..." Gone. Trigon had taken her out of his way. The demon had realized what Loki had been hiding; Lynn was the strongest mage in this world, and possibly many others. His eyes darkened.

"He will regret this sorely." Loki snarls.

"Yes he will" Kit has a fire in her eyes as well.

It is rare for her to feel merderus intent. But for a demon like this she'll have no mercy.

"And if he's hurt our baby he'll know what hell fire really is." She snarls as a nearby flower pot bursts into flames.

"Dad!" Terra, whom came to check on him, runs over to hug him. "Are you okay? You really scared us." She jumps on the wrapping her arms around him.

"You're up. Good. Time to talk." Damian, his demeanor still icy, only appears in the doorway motioning for them to get moving.

"He's such an ice prince." Terra sticks out her tongue as he goes.

"I don't know about that." Kit almost whispers eyeing where he was.

Loki wrapped his arms around Terra, diverting the stirring tempest from the children. He kissed her forehead before looking to Damien. Loki had worn the same expression enough times for him to recognize it with ease. Terra, like his brother, was too honest to understand it yet. For a moment, he locks eyes with the boy, and says nothing.

Setting Terra down beside him without removing his arm, he glanced at Kit and spoke in Gaelic. "I'll need your help to stand and walk, my love. My strength and balance are still beyond function."

"Alright." Kit nods kissing his cheek.

Terra looks confused at their speach. She's never really picked Gaelic up. She can speak French and Spanish with ease. But this alouded her. She let it be figuring this was just their way of discussing things so the kids don't worry.

One at the cafe Kit sits him in a chair. Her next to him. And Terra snuggles next to Garth.

"Alright here's what we know so far. Trigon is lord of a dark relam. He controls shadow demons. And can only be summoned to our wolrd via Raven whom stuck him in a trap." Mal has everying on a holographic board.

"He also derstoyed a magical relm called Asarath and... and took Lynn." Terra rubs her arms worried.

"Yeah but how did he know to target her? And why?" Jaime ponders.

"I told you. She's the strongest here. It makes since to take her." Damian huffs with crossed arms.

"There's got to be more to it than that batboy." Jaime snaps.

"That's enough. We are a team not enemies." Starfire looks at him scoldingly.

"Keep your head, boy. It might not be so complicated," Loki said calmly. "Removing the most dangerous possible obstacle from play is an effective strategy. That said, there may be other more opportunistic plans beyond such motivation."

"Sorry." Jaime sighs slumping in his seat. "It's just... her and Raven have been there for me. Even when this goes loco. They've never run or looked afriad of me." He motions to his back where the beetle makes a sound as if agreeing with him.

"Jaime does have a point. Raven and Lynn are close. This could have also been done to make sure she doesn't try anything. The poor girl spent years planning her escape from him and coming up with plans in case this happened. At least i would." Kit speaks calmly glancing at the worried boy.

"I... I think Lynn knew about Raven too." Terra pipes looking at the floor.

"That is entirely possible," Loki conceded. "We also don't know how much information he has through the girl. It'd be safest to assume that anything Raven knows, the demon also knows."

"That's a fair point." Mal strokes under his chin.

"Raven did know when the shadows were near and they knew where she was." Garth recalls.

"Do you think she knew he was coming?" Terra looks at all of them worried.

"That's possible. There are protective charms over all of the kids and Starfire." Kit tells Loki in Gaelic. "The poor thing must be feeling as I did. That she has no choice but to for fill some dark prophecy." Her ears droop at that thought.

"Perhaps so," Loki replied. "We need to find her before she forces our hands. I'll take no unnecessary risk with this."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." Kit adds understanding why it would be needed.

After much debate a plan is made to take down and free the justice league. It isn't pretty and quiet dangerous to all, but it's the best they've got.

Deciding to rest before partaking in this and the hunt for Lynn, Kit helps Loki back to the medbay. The two both quietly taking all they know of the situation and what both have to finally admit. Loki is caught off from a great deal his magic.

"My collection of materials here is mediocre at best," Loki says, frustrated. "If I could at least get to my library back home in Asgard, I could easily make conversions for the formulae and have a sure way to track her down. Quick and efficient, if nothing else. But this..." He stops and leans his forehead against Kit's shoulder, arms around her tightly; letting go would be akin to falling off the Bifrost. Slowly, he breathes in the familiar scent of her hair.

"I don't think I ever gave my brother enough credit for matching me on such terms." Saying the words is difficult, and it's clear the grief of his loss - their loss - is just as strong as it was the day it formed. His thoughts don't linger on Thor.

"Kit," he says with a fractured voice. "I'm so sorry. I couldn't protect her, I tried- I couldn't- I'm sorry," Loki repeats. His apologies quickly lose their form as his chest and shoulders heave and shudder, but he does not allow himself the release of tears. Not now, not while Lynn is still in danger. He is not allowed to lose himself when his girls need him.

"My love we couldn't have known. Not that they would take her nor that you had been cut off so." Kit leans her head against his hoping to give some strength to him again.

"You have been a strength in all of this. And a great teacher to the girls." She holds him steady and tenderly. "As for the spell, I can give you strength to cast it. Then we can think of how to get to her. Do you think you can shift?" Kit helps him to the room and on to the bed. Though as the words slipped from her lips she recalls all these year he's never changed his form.

Her words silence him, and her touch stills the tremors. Even in weakness, suffocating from fear and dread, she is able to bring him back from the edge. Often, he doesn't realize just how far he would go without her. No, he is certain he has no grasp on just how much of himself he would lose.

"No," he admits quietly. "I had thought that time enough to regain strength would change that, but it's too difficult here. I can only manage small transmutations, even with the equal amount of energy needed otherwise. Admitting that was when I realized just how deep this ran…"

"Oh my love." Kit strokes his face lightly with her hand. "I can, I can get her. All we have to do now is find her and a way in. Knowing our girl she's probably been looking herself." She smiles softly to him, still lightly touching calm his nerves.

"For now focus on her and defeating this beast. Once that is done. We can start talking about how to help you my love." Kit has a worry to her gentle tone.

She more than any understands Loki's mental states. And this… this was going to hit hard once there was no danger to face. He was going to need help and more than she can give.

'Help.' The word resounded in him with the burn of a sin, raw and unnatural. But he would do anything for the two loves of his life, natural or otherwise.

"I'm trying," Loki assured. "Nei, plotting. I will find a way."

"That's the man I love." Kit pecks his lips, not only for a kiss but also to send her energy and magic in him.

This was a new sensation for them both. But it wasn't horrible. She didn't mind giving something back to the man she has loved for so long. He had given her so much; love, home, family. She can return that just a bit.

Loki had felt their energies mix before, but never so potently. Were it anyone else, Thor even, it would be unnerving and intrusive; Kit's essence was familiar and welcome. After the moment passed, he dared return his lips to hers for as long as he could justify. It was not nearly long enough.

"We will get her back safely. I promise."

"Yes we will." Kit nods with a loving smile. "All we need now is something of hers as a conductor."

"Something like these?" Damian stands in the doorway with her glasses in hand.

"These will be perfect." Kit nods taking them. "But why do you have these on you?" she eyes him curiously and a bit teasing.

"I just happened to grab them with the Kryptonite." Damian, flushed, hand them over rushing off.

"You know he's a bit like you as a boy." Kit turns to her love thinking back to all those decades ago.

"What, running off all flustered?" Loki looked at her in confusion. "That was Thor, Croí."

"You were pretty shy when we first met." Kit recalls the party. "But then maybe it's those deep greens that make me think that."

"Well, I suppose," he somewhat conceded as his fingers traced over the frames. The thought came and went quickly: There was enough enough of Lynn's energy throughout them, that was certain, and he couldn't feel it without effort.

"I was faced with the most beautiful and witty girl at the ball," he continued distractedly. "It's only natural to be a bit intimidated by such awe."

"Cheeky." Kit giggles at that pecking his cheek.

"I'll keep watch over you. Please find her and tell her we're coming." She looks at him hopeful and worried.

"I will." Loki's fingers closed around the glasses, a hard-set look in his eyes. "It shouldn't take more than a day for me to return."

"Be safe." Kit whispers as he fades away.

Meanwhile Lynn, whom had gotten off her prison stand, is hiding after being chased by shadow beasts. It has been getting harder to breath. This world was doing something to her she just didn't know what.

"Dad. Please find me daddy." Lynn whispers curled up in a fleshy cave.

Entering too deep a meditation was dangerous, astral projection more so, and that was in Asgard. Illusions and transfigurations were Loki's strengths in magic; warping the material plane through manipulating the direction and nature of energy. Warping the ethereal and directing it in whole without losing its form was another and far greater beast altogether.

All that Loki had as a compass was a pair of glasses. They were barely a whisper amongst the mass of choirs and shouts in the chaotic order of everything. Loki was good at listening. By allowing himself to hear and therefore follow the small guide, he was led back to its source. He felt Lynn. He placed himself beside her, watching her surroundings build around him as she came into focus, and cast his Veil over them both.

"Lynn!"

"Daddy!" Lynn shouts trying to hug him with drooped fox ears, but passes through him.

Loki drops to one knee as he is forced apart in a rush of sensation that leaves him short of breath, but there is relief clear on his face as he steadies the image.

"I'm sorry, sweet love," he says in a controlled calm. "I can't create a corporeal form at this distance, but I am here. I see you, Lynn."

"Dad this place is weird. It… it feels like a fever. Warm and chills all over and… and my powers don't really work here. What's going on?" Lynn rubs her arms keeping an eye out for the beasts.

"Trigon," he answers. "You're separated from us, but not impossible to reach, evidently. What can you tell me about this place?"

"The ground is like cold flesh and air hot. Then there are strange beasts all around. They can change shape to suit the environment and… and they seem to follow the orders of some man. He's all gray with red eyes but dresses like an Asian war lord." Lynn tries to recall everything possible.

"At least when that beast of a man isn't around. He's too busy trying to get Raven to do the spell. Daddy please don't let him force her to do that. Don't let her suffer like that." She pleads, clearly tired from what's going on around her.

"I wouldn't be so quick princess." The man she spoke of holds a sword to her throat as he tugs her up.

Loki felt the Veil shatter too late. He was standing in an instant, poised to strike the assailant at a moment's notice. Or, more likely, without notice at all. There was a visible resemblance in both body and essence to Damien, but that would not stay his hand.

"Release her or the portal dies," Loki hissed in demand.

"If Raven dies so will she." The demon holds Lynn close. "Raven would survive the drain. But will this key? Go back and tell them not to stop my masters rise." The man keeps his prisoner close.

Lynn, not ready to give up the fight, manages a flame. Not large but enough to heat his blade enough he drops it giving her a chance. But when she tries to run he tugs on her arm then slaps her down.

"You have your orders boy. Stop these events and the key dies." The man throws a small dagger at his image.

"You will suffer for this," Loki warns just before he is disbanded.


	7. S1 Angel 7: End Game

"You have your orders boy. Stop these events and the key dies." The man throws a small dagger at his image.

"You will suffer for this," Loki warns just before he is disbanded.

Recovering himself and returning takes as long as finding Lynn, and it is several hours before Loki's consciousness returns with a gasp. His whole being hurts in a way he is unused to, but his focus is solely on Lynn's safety.

"I found her."

"Is she okay? Did she find a place to hide?" Kit's ears droop worried for her kid. "Does she have any idea on how to escape?"

"Yes, no, and if she did they've been spoiled," Loki answers in order, out of breath. "It's a dual-hostage situation, Kit. We have Raven, they have Lynn. If we try to instigate anything, one or both of them..."

"Oh croí, there has to be something we can do." Kit looks at him worried.

"W-what if the door opens and we get her out? We can try to get the beast back in. Or Help Raven redo what she did to seal him the first time." She ponders thinking of a way to try and save both girls.

"It will have to be both," Loki replies slowly, taking Kit into his arms and pressing her against his chest. "We must think fast, but their tunnel-vision will be their undoing."

"You just rest. You did a lot my love." Kit nuzzles into him, for her own comfort along with his.

"I will, once we have a plan in place." He kisses her temple reassuringly, slowing his breath back into evenness.

"Was she able to tell you anything? Maybe if we know more about it we can think of something." Kit takes in his chilly scent for comfort and to keep calm.

"Nothing specific enough to give a lead," Loki says tiredly. "From what I could gather, she's been placed into a-"

He froze as cold realization hit him, sending a wave of burning adrenaline through his body. Pocket dimensions existed outside their subjective realities, and thus could be accessed from any location. Loki used them in place of transportation summons all of the time. They were significantly simpler and took less energy, which made them a viable replacement for frequent use.

...and for rescuing Lynn.

Loki waved his hand to pull a thick tome to him, flipping through the pages with a thought. If he could access the pockets he had created in his home world from here, the whole game would shift in their favor. It would rely on his luck more than anything, but it was well worth the effort.

"Loki? What are you planning?" Kit eyes him curiously.

Loki had a look in his eyes. Something she always saw when it came to battle. Most of the time to save Thor's ass.

"My collection may not be entirely inaccessible," he declared with rapid words. "If I can reach into one of the pockets - any of them - knowing the things I have stored in them, it will bring the situation back into our control."

"Do you have the strength for that?" She looks at her still tired looking husband.

"With your help." Loki's eyes scan the pages, pulling words from the ink and stringing them together, and he taps on a carefully drawn diaogram. "This here. It would only be enough to pull something out; I wouldn't be able to direct which of the pockets to pull from or what to pull from it, but," he smiles, a dim spark of mischief shining. "You know me, croí."

"I do." Kit's ears twitch with delight kissing him once more.

This was something she has always loved about him. That mischief and delight in his antics. It was something they had both delighted in before.

Kit was always a source of warmth. Hers was a gentle kind of warmth, that could ease into his heart even when he had raised his guard and hidden himself away. As she kisses him, that warmth seeps in and sets him more at ease. Perhaps it is - what's it called, again? - a 'Hail Mary' so to speak, but it is the kind of thing that only Loki could get away with.

"Find what we need croí." Kit whispers as their lips part.

"Meet me outside with the others. Fill them in, by then I'll have the circle ready." He presses their foreheads together for a moment, then gives Kit a gentle push.

Kit nods heading out. But stops to look back at him with that fire in his eyes once more. Smiling she heads out to get the others. Heading in they find a circle in the room.

"So… this is going to pull something from a world? How does that work?" Garth looks at it curiously.

"It's… complicated BB." Terra sighs not knowing how to explain it to him.

"Magic. I'll never get it." Jaime sighs shrugging his shoulders.

"Please tell us how we can help." Starfire motions to herself and the others.

"Each of you chose a symbol to stand near. Then we can begin." Loki motions to the marks on the ground.

Each find a spot then close their eyes to concentrate on this working. Kit and Loki in the center whispering a spell in unison. It sounded like a language they hadn't heard before. Or maybe it was. But they could barely hear them.

After a flash is seen Loki passes out with something in hand. Kit catching him.

"Oh croí…" Kit's ears droop bringing him to the bed with Mac's help.

"Will dad be okay?" Terra looks at him worried.

"He just needs rest." Kit nods gently stroking his face with the back of her hand.

"But what happened?" Garfield looks around for anything shifted into a rat to find even the smallest of objects.

"Did it not work?" Jaime eyes the floor for anything.

"No it did." Kit gently takes the small trinket from Loki's hand.

"A crystal?" Mac looks at it unsatisfied.

"Esto no puede estar pasando." Jaime face palms at this.

(Translation: This can't be happening)

"How's that going to help?" Garfield motions to the white clear circle.

"Damian, where's Raven?" Kit looks over the only quiet one in the corner.

"Middle of the Arabian Desert." Damian takes out a device that has a few blips on it. "Though you don't really need me to tell you. Do you?" he puts it back again.

"No, just wanted you to know I know about the trackers." Kit smiles then ports off.

Arriving she lands on the cooling sand. As it shifts a possessed Superman races over only to find a fox hissing at him in a little dog den.

"What is it?" A possessed Wonder woman comes over as the Flash finishes up setting the temple up.

"Just a fox." Superman heads back to them.

'That was close.' Kit returns to normal sighing with relief as she takes the crystal in hand.

Peeking over she sees a sad Raven curled up waiting for her gaurds to finish.

"Everything is ready my princess." The Flash holds his hand out for hers.

"Don't touch me." Raven slaps his hand away standing up.

'Raven. Raven can you hear me?' Kit calls telepathically.

'Mrs. Asgard?' Raven pauses at the stairs for a moment.

'Don't stop.' Kit reminds her they're being watched.

'What are you doing here? If they find you…' Raven heads up the stairs mentally whispering.

'I have a plan to save you and Lynn. If you're willing to risk it.' Kit sends a mental image of the crystal.

'But the door…' Raven reaches the top.

'Will remain open long enough for the Titans to get her out.' Kit tries to assure her. 'Trust your chosen family Raven.' She sends mental images of the team and Lynn.

'Okay.' Raven fights down tears as the temple begins to pull out her magic.

A small line of her magic entering into the orb as Kit silently recites a spell with her eyes closed. As this happens the team arrives freeing the Justice League. And then Raven begins to fall, Jaime saving her.

"We were too late." Starfire looks sad as the door starts to open and a large beast emerges from the smoke.

"This world is mine!" Trigon shouts with an evil chuckle as his demons fall suit.

"Not yet." Kit comes out holding the crystal. "Séalaigh an tine saoil an dorchadas seo." She begins to recite over and over again as the flames surround him.

(Translation: Fire of life seal this darkness.)

"You think this can hold me vixen?" Trigon tries to stump it but feels the heat serge through him.

"You won't escape this time." Raven tiredly stands heading over to her.

Placing a hand on the crystal resisting alongside Kit. The flames rising even more.

"Damian and I will get Lynn. The rest of you keep those demons from getting past the temple." Starfire instructs.

"Right." They nod going to help where they can.

Starfire takes a hold of Damian's hands racing down to the depths. Arriving in this odd world though they're struck down landing on the fleshy ground.

"Go Damian! I will deal with these!" Starfire hits the flying leaches down with her laser hands.

Damian simply vanishes with his device in hand. Arriving at a large tower.

'Isn't this a bit cheesy?' Damian eyes it as he puts the device away making his way up.

Making it to the top e runs over to the tied up and not moving Lynn. Her pulse was there, threaded, but viable.

"Lynn. Lynn. Come on fox face wake up." Damian gently taps her face with his palm trying to get a reaction.

Lynn flinches a bit but can't even open her eyes.

'This is bad.' Damian starts to untie her but is then yanked back.

Flipping in the air he draws his sword then stares shocked at the gray figure in front of him.

"Grandfather?" Damian almost losses his grip over his sword. "No. This is a trick." He hisses shaking his head.

"Oh I'm real boy. Where do you think the pits got its powers?" Ra's al Ghoul smiles coldly walking over to him.

"You sold your soul to live?" Damian feels his blood run cold at that.

"Yes. But my lord has promised I may live again if that girl dies." Ra's points his hand to Lynn.

"What?" Damian's eyes widen, his eyes locked on her.

"It won't be long now." Ra's smiles coldly once more. "Come Damian, let us j-" he feels something rush past him.

Ra's stops Damian just before reaching Lynn. His red socket eyes furious at the boy.

"What are you doing? You're choosing her over me? Or the Ghoul name?" Ra's pushes him back.

"This isn't right grandfather. She's innocent." Damian faces him in a sword fight.

"Innocent?" Ra's scuffs. "Have you forgotten all you were taught? This world is to be ruled. It is to be shattered and rest for there to be true innocents. There is nothing that matters aside from the League of Assassins and the Ghoul name. And you are a GHOUL!" he strikes again and again then knocks Damian down, his sword a bit away.

"Get up and head fight FOR Trigon in the name of Ghoul. For that is what you are." Ra's turns his back heading for the slowly fading girl.

"… not." Damian grunts taking something from his boot.

"What was that boy?" Ra's turns back.

"I said I'm NOT a Ghoul!" Damian stabs him in the chest with a curved bladed dagger with the Ghoul crest on it. "I'm a Wayne and Titan." He stares sharply as this demon drops with the dagger imbedded in him.

As Ra's drops Damian races for Lynn once more. Her skin like ice as he cuts her free with a batarang. Seeing the door closing he uses a grappling hook to wrangle a flying leach steering it in the right direction.

"Hurry. Hurry now." Starfire races alongside him as fast as she can.

"I know. I know." Damian shouts as he tries to steer and keep Lynn on with him.

The three popping out in enough time to hear Trigon shout in frustration as he's sucked into the orb. Then Kit and Raven dropping to their knees exhausted.

At that all the demons, including the one Damian was riding, pop out of existence at that, him and Lynn hitting the sand at that. Damian holding her close as they tumble.

"Damian? Why are you hugging me?" Lynn tiredly looks at him out of it.

"Just saving you again." Damian sits them both up before pushing her back.

"LYNN!" Terra rides a sand wave over to her hugging her as it crashes over them.

The two laughing at how sandy they are. The others falling tiredly yet laughing themselves at what they had just done.

"D-did we really just do that?" Garth falls on his back looking up at the moon.

"We just stopped the apocalypse hermano." Jaime just about beside, him doing the same.

"Did you just call me brother?" Garth looks at him surprised.

"Don't let it go to your head." Jaime looks up at the full moon above with a rainbow ring around it.

"You finally see us a family." Garth smiles widely.

"Oh man I told you not to…" Jaime sits up to see his sparkling eyes. "Guess so." Jaime smiles softly.

"Let's get back to Gotham." Mac stands opening a boom tube back home.

All were more than happy to head back for some much needed rest and treatment. After arriving most of the preteens find a room to pass out in.

"So um… what are you going to do with that?" Berry, Flash, points to the orb that flashes with angry four red eyes making him jump a bit.

"Well Loki always gave me snow globes I thought he might like this one." Kit smiles with an ear twitch.

'As proof not just my fate was not sealed.' Kit looks at it with relief.

Heading to his room she first stops to look in on Lynn. Peeking in she sees Lynn and Terra passed out on the same bed like when they were kids only with an extra squeezed between them. Raven is in between them, both girls holding on of her hands.

"Sleep well girls." Kit whispers as she snaps her fingers and the blanket covers them.

"Croí? You awake?" Kit knocks on the door as she comes in.

"He's not the only one." Bruce, whom had just finished changing, has the Bat suit neatly packed in a suitcase.

"Good, because Damian might need to talk to you about something." Kit nods to him.

"Thank you for letting me know. I have an idea of where to find him." Bruce heads out.

"Is Lynn alright?" Loki, still beyond tired, has an almost frightful expression.

"She's fine. As is Terra. Raven. And the other Titans." Kit sits on the edge of the bed. "No small part due to you." She hands him the crystal prison.

"So this is what came out. A bit fitting." Loki looks it over with a small sad smile.

"Loki it didn't happen. The apocalypse didn't happen and can't here. Not with that locked in there." Kit places a hand on top of his.

"We don't know that croí. There could be another." Loki shakes his head slightly. "And my powers…" his voice almost trembles.

Kit stopping him with a gentle peck on the lips.

"Now listen hear princy,"

This caught his attention as she only says that when wanting to be heard. Usually annoyed. Or at least by Thor, whom this seemed to be for.

"YOU are more than magic. You have a sharp wit and intelligence that could and has out done many over many millennia." Kit makes sure he keeps eye contact with her.

"It's not just that my love. My magic is such a part of me, to be without it…" Loki sighs heavily unsure how to say this, though that alone should say how this news is affecting him.

"Together. That was our promise wasn't it? That we face what comes together no matter what." Kit taps his forehead against his, the necklace from so long ago dangling.

"Of course you are croí." Loki has a soft smile at the sight of it as he takes in her warmth.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Torin runs in huffing.

"Well hello there my little thunder bolt." Loki helps him on the bed.

"P-play… maze… s-slip…" Curtis, Mr. Amazing, pants in the doorway.

"Sorry, we did leave him alone with you two for a long time." Kit giggles at the sight of him and picturing a most likely half dead Tanner.

Loki found amusement at the image himself. The two no longer wish the other harm, most of the time, but still hardly ever get along.

"Why is daddy here? Are you sick?" Torin feels his dad's forehead.

"No. Not sick, just… seeking help for something." Loki pulls the words out, assuring Kit he had no intentions of slipping out of their talks.

Her soft smile let him know she understood and is proud of him. Their son looking between them confused.

"Come on pup, let's get uncle Curtis and you a soda. Okay?" Kit picks up the six year old.

"But what about daddy?" Torin looks at him still worried.

"Daddy will be fine, just need some rest." Loki manages a small smile.

Torin seemed satisfied with that giving a smile back as he's carried off. Kit blowing him a kiss before heading off with the others.

"Together." Loki whispers placing the orb in a drawer for now.


	8. S1 Angel 8: Butler

Months have passed since then and once again the human are unaware or ignoring what almost happened to them. This is a quality Loki and Kit have found only human kind has. Not that they mind, in fact there are days they wish they could do the same.

As for Trigon, he stayed in their house for a bit on a shelf in the master bedroom. But Kit got tired of the flashes of his red eyes after a week and handed him of to another Justice League member, Jason Blood. Jason has been curse fused with a demon Named Etrigan since the middle ages. He has a large closet he can sit in with other mystic items.

Jason is also helping with the meds to help stabilize Loki. Having lived so long he had to learn ways to help himself during different ages and believes he can help Loki as well.

So far it does seem to be working. That along with the couple finding time to sneak off with one another or one of their partner approved lovers.

On a snowy day at Wayne prep, Lynn and Terra is in the middle school building heading to the infirmary.

"Hello Lynn. Terra. How have you been?" A grandma looking sweet woman smiles at them.

"We're good Miss Pearl. How are you?" Terra gives a polite nod to the bun silver haired woman.

"I'd be better if I didn't ever have a certain patient." Pearl looks over at the boy pouting on the bed with his bag close.

"Thank you for looking after him." Lynn gives a small head bow heading over to Torin.

"Torin…" Terra sighs as they come over to the bed.

"I wasn't outside that long." Torin coughs a bit.

"Let's get you home and warmed up." Lynn sighs taking his bag.

As she takes it she hears a low mew. Torin looking outside as he grabs his jacket.

Once in a hall they know has no cameras and a blind spot for anyone nearby, Lynn ports them home. Gently placing the bag down they find a tiny tuxedo kitten wrapped in his scarf.

"A kitten?!" Terra shouts seeing it move about a bit inside the book bag.

"I heard him outside and… and I couldn't just leave him." Torin looks down sadly.

"That was very sweet Torin." Lynn pats his head.

"It was but what know? What do we do with him?" Terra looks at the tiny creature.

It then starts to mew loudly.

"What? Happened?" Torin looks worried.

"He must be hungry." Lynn moves him on to the bed.

"What do kittens eat? Milk?" Terra looks confused.

"I don't know." Lynn shakes her head much the same. "Look on your phone." She motions to the thing in her pocket.

Terra looks it up. But problem is they don't know how old he is and that could make a difference. Then a small bottle appears for the kitten to nah on. All freezing as they turn to see their father in the doorway.

"Did we bring something home with us today?" Loki lifts a brow with a small smile.

"Can we keep him?" All three turn with big eyes and clasped hands.

"Oh I'm not the tough sale kids." Loki shakes his head a bit joining them as he bets the top of their little guests head.

'Right mom.' The two older girls sigh knowing how this is most likely going to go.

Torin looks at them confused coughing a bit. Loki sees this and gets his son in his head.

A few hours later Kit returns from a week long double shift. Dropping her bag on the ground she sits on the cough and snaps her fingers to light the fire place to warm up.

She turns smelling Loki and the kids behind her. But there was something else. Something that made her fur stand.

"Can we keep him?" Loki has either big eyed girl on either side of him and Torin holding the little kitten just in front of him.

"Girls please Torin and… that to the tower. Daddy and I need to talk." Kit stands glaring at him.

"Kay." The girls step back with Torin.

"Bye-bye daddy." Torin waves as Lynn ports them off.

"Now croí…" Loki starts knowing he'd have to be quick to escape this.

"Don't croí me princy." Lynn growls, her ears and tails coming out.

Meanwhile at the tower, everyone finds the kitten cute, aside from Damian hiding in a corner. Garth even turns into another cat to play with him. The little thing sniffing the green friend.

"Man your mom really doesn't like animals huh?" Jaime tickles under the kittens chin making him purr.

"No it's just cats." Both girls say at the same time.

"Why?" Garth turns back startling the baby feline.

"Something from their original universe." Lynn ponders thoughtfully.

"Can any of you take him? At least for the winter?" Terra looks at all of them with pleading eyes.

"No can do. The tower has too much going on for another animal." Jaime shakes his head.

"Hey." Garth turns to him with a small glare.

Jaime smirking with delight as Terra giggles a bit.

"Either way, the tower isn't the best place for a small animal." Raven adds patting him.

"Right." The sisters sigh.

"Then what are we going to do?" Torin looks at the helpless creature worried.

"I can take it." Damian steps forward all looking at him surprised. "What?" he crosses his arms.

"Nothing, just a surprise." Jaime eyes him confused.

"It's just until spring and it'll be a bigger pain for Pennyworth." Damian crosses his arms with his usual poker face on.

"Thank you." Lynn smiles over at him with the same kind eyes as always.

"Just give it here." Damian fights down a flush taking the kitten.

Once at Wayne manor Damian is given a hit to his ego when Alfred tells him the kitten is his responsibility and his alone. Making a small nest like bed out of a small blanket, Damian places the little thing by his bed with some bits of tuna and water dish and starts on his homework.

The kitten, curious about this new person, hops on to a small pile of books mewing for attention. Damian ignores him though as he sits tapping his pencil on his knee looking over a problem. The tiny explorer wiggles his butt then claws the blanket getting up to him. Watching the motion of the moving pencil he wiggles again stopping it as he naws at the eraser.

"What are you doing?" Damian eyes him curiously trying to get his pencil free.

The little thing tugging to keep it with little mews. Damian eyes him with a small smile as he plays the little game. Finally winning he moves it back for the kitten to naw and paw at as the game starts again.

"Young master, would you like your dinner in your room tonight?" Alfred knocks a bit later. "Young master?" he opens the door half expecting him to have taken off again.

'Well now.' Alfred smiles at the scene in front of him.

Books scattered on the bed with half-finished homework. Then in the middle of the mess is Damian asleep with the kitten asleep beside him nuzzled close to his face. Taking his cell the butler takes a photo of this rare moment as a bit of proof that he is truly a child.

The next morning Lynn ports to the house with a bag of cat stuff. Toys sticking out of the plastic thing along with a clear little blue bed.

"Hi Alfred. Damian awake yet?" Lynn nods to great him.

"Not yet. But I have something that might explain why." Alfred takes out his cell.

"So cute." Lynn giggles looking at the photo. "Will you send it to me?" she looks with big eyes.

"I thought you might want it." Alfred smiles tapping a few buttons.

Needless to say by the time spring came Damian had a collar around his neck naming him Butler for his look. Butler also hardly ever sleeps in his little bed as he's often found snuggled up on a pillow by Damian's head.


	9. S2 Angel 1: A New Day

Three years have passed since Trigon's unsuccessful attack. Even those that know what almost happened have moved on.

Barry and Iris West are expecting twins in the spring. Kit warns about them being 'quick footed' little ones. It helps that she can sence they'll have powers, and can make sure they're healthy.

Clark and Diana married. Twice. Once on the Kent farm with friends, and then on Themyscira for Kalel and Princess Diana to exchange their vows with less… discreet guests. The Amazonians weren't thrilled at their sister's choice, but they honored it and the couple.

As for the Titians… Nightwing returned to the fold, honoring Starfire as the leader, and asking her to be his partner in life and night. Cori may never return to her home planet, but at least she knows she has a home here. They'll be married in the summer.

Raven finally settled down about Trigon escaping, and is starting high school at Happy Harbor with Jaime. The two have gotten close. She's taught him some meditation tricks to help connect with the beetle on his back instead of fighting against it.

Garth and Terra are the same. They recently took their relationship a step further. Kit and Loki gave a lecture on protection after 'catching' BB trying to sneak out one night.

Lynn and Damian have stayed close, though still somewhat distant. He can't seem to let down one final wall to let her in, but she respects that boundary and is waiting for him patiently.

On a crisp night in early fall, the Titans are facing against Toy Man, taking down his killer tin soldiers.

"That's enough," Lynn calls as her she throws fireballa at them. Raven chants a spell to amplify Lynn's, taking the soldiers down.

"My toys!" The dummy headed man screams before running off.

Seeing this, Damian chases. As he gets closer, the short man sets off a trap with exploding rubber jax balls, filled with poison smoke. Damian braces himself, only to find a water barrier around him, and Lynn right behind him with hands outstretched and mouthing a spell. Once the deadly gas is negated Lynn drops the bubble and fallsto her knees, tired from the fight.

"You alright?" Damian helps her stand.

"I'm fine. Thanks." Lynn takes his hand with a small smile.

"Looks like he got away." Garth sighs, changing back from a hawk.

"Come on, we can track him." Damian looks ready to go.

"Hold on. YOU can't run around all night and day anymore. Or did you forget you start school in… oh six hours?" Dick looks at his watch.

Damian gives him a scowl as they head back to the tower for a bit of rest before going to their respective schools. Garth is taking online classes until he can control his skin pigment, refusing magic or technilogical help from others.

"Come on, mopey. You have to come out at some point." Terra sighs heavily as she throws her backpack over her shoulder, her uniform loose and less formal than the one Damian has been forced into.

"Remind me again why "I" have to look like a suit monkey and Rocky doesn't." Damian steps out of his room, fighting with his tie and glaring over at Terra.

"Because it's your first day. You can at least look nice for that." Lynn, in her human form and well kept uniform, giggles as she heads over to help him with his tie.

'There it is again. That smell.' Damian fights down a flush as he catches a whiff of some mountain scent that has begun to come from her in recent years.

"Oh, the loving wife! Did she pack a lunch for you, too?" Garth teases.

"Maybe she'll feed it to him," Jaime joins in.

"You two do remember I know how to torture you at least fifteen different ways with this tie alone, right?" Damian smirks a bit, looking over at them as if saying; 'stop, or I'll try it.' The other two turn and walk off at that.

"Come on, Damian. If you're emabarrassed, just say to stop it." Lynn finishes with his tie, smiling as she gives his chest a light tap. Huffing, he grabs his bag before Lynn ports the three of them to an alley corner a block away from school.

Students whisper and gossip, eyes all on Damian.

"That him? He's cute."

"Why'd Mr. Wayne keep him away until now?"

"I heard he didn't know English."

"I heard his parents are supervillains."

"I heard he's crazy."

'Oh boy, do you all not know how close some of you are.' Terra sighs, looking at the poker-faced guy walking to the right of her sister.

"Terra! Over here, girl!" A few of her friends call from the basketball court in front of the school.

"Hey, girls!" Terra runs over, waving.

'Bunch of…' Damian sighs as well, more annoyed with the chatter than anything as they walk down the halls.

'They're curious, Damian,' Lynn says telepathically. 'You can't blame them for that.' She keeps looking ahead and holding her bag with a small smile.

'Can't they just look at their phones? Or, I don't know, get ready for the bell that's about to ring?' Damian huffs.

'Teenagers don't always work that way. I think we're proof of that, aren't we?' Lynn glances at him.

Damian stops, looking at her with a lifted brow.

"Main office is there. I'll see you in class." Lynn points to a nearby door and then leaves with a wave.

The first week of class went as usual for the girls. Terra shined in sciences and gym, while Lynn is amazing at languages, history, and music.

The unexpected was Damian. In math class, he got up and corrected a college level problem on the board, turned to the teacher, and tossed him the chalk before going back to his seat. Other classes were the same, with Damian shining in just about everything; except music, where they found he's tone-deaf.


	10. S2 Angel 2: It begins

A few weeks later, the captains of a number of sports teams are running about, franticly looking for someone. "Come on, Wayne! You're too skilled to spend all day in a library. Join us," They shout through cuffed hands before running off again.

'Looks like the library is no good now.' Damian sighs, relaxing on a high branch of the tree just in front of the dance studios. 'Oh well, this spot is better.' He places a hand behind his head and opens a book.

In the dance studio looker room, Lynn changes into her work-out clothes, letting her hair fall in waves down to the end of her back.

Entering the studio, she snaps her fingers, turning on a fast beat song. Damian glances over through the window, dropping his book onto his chest. Lynn was twirling around and moving in ways he'd never seen before. And in her eyes, something was different; seductive. Leaning forward to get a better look, he almost falls out of the tree. Gripping the branch with one hand, he saves the book with the other.

"Get a good show?" he hears from nearby.

Leaning on the windowsill is Lynn, a smirk on her face, a playful glint back in her eyes.

"I've just never seen you move like that." Damian pulls himself up with a quick tug sitting with his legs crossed.

Lynn laughs, moving for him to come in. She then snaps her fingers, changing back into her uniform and bringing her backpack to her.

"Show off." Damian huffs.

"You don't approve, darling?" Lynn over exaggerates placing her hands on his chest looking up at him with big eyes.

"Stop that. It's bad enough when Blue and BB do it." Damian moves her back gently.

"Sorry, sorry." Lynn laughs with her hand by her lips.

"Practicing for the show next week?" Damian picks up her bag for her.

"Yeah. I almost got it down completely. There's just a few things I just can't get yet." Lynn nods as they head out.

With that, the two head off for their next class together, talking about this and that on the way. Needless to say, their closeness has started rumors about them - not that they pay attention.

That night at Wayne manor, Damian looks over his advanced calculus homework on his bed. Butler is playing with his pencil as it twirls about in his hand.

"Young master, I brought your dinner." Alfred brings in a wheel cart.

"Thanks, Alfred. Just put it down on the desk, please." Damian points, too concentrated to really acknowledge him.

Alfred does as told, pausing for a moment to see what's on the computer screen. Ghoul. After facing his demon grandfather, Damian asked his father if he could start watching them as a sort of therapy along with talking to his father about it. As mad as it seems, it's brought them closer and is helping the young master become more human.

'He's really changed, hasn't he?' Alfred looks over at Damian thoughtfully doing his homework before leaving.

"I give up. I can't concentrate." Damian grunts, plopping on the bed. Butler moves over to his face, nuzzling his aloof roommate. Damian pats his head.

"Why can't I get her out of my head, Butler? Why is it she always drives me crazy?" Damian sighs, turning on his side. Butler nuzzles his hand then licks it. Damian has a small smile at that. "Come on, dinner break." Damian sits up.

Butler follows him. Damian pours some kitty fish flakes in a bowl for him on the desk, and then lifts the tray to eat his own dinner. He clicks out of the video he had finished, looking for a new file on his grandfather to no avail.

"That can't be the last. Is it?" Damian clicks about while snacking on his sandwich. He finds a file, but it's encrypted with security measures all throughout. This puzzled and intrigued the teen. Sandwich in his mouth, he uses both hands and is finally able to break through the highly defended file.

'Finally.' Damian finishes his sandwich. 'Time to see why this was so guarded.'

Opening that file is something he'll always regret. After the ten minute clip finishes, Damian runs to his bathroom to throw up. 'How? How could he…' Damian's eyes are wide as he shakes. He has seen the true monster Ghoul had always been. Butler comes in, nuzzling him.

"What am I going to do, Butler? If she ever found out…" Damian looks down at him, his heart breaking. "Hell of a way to realize my feelings, huh? Now I could never… never…" He bites his lip, unable to say.

After that, Damian began to ignore Lynn. He still interacted for missions and greeted her, but other than that, he refuses to speak with her. It doesn't take long for Lynn to react.

"Damian!" Lynn stops him with shoulder hold after a mission. "Did I do something wrong? What happened?" She looks at him with pleading eyes and downed ears.

"You think too much." Damian tugs himself free, turning away from her. "I'm just tired of behaving like I care all the time. That's all." He heads off as calmly as he can.

Lynn's heart breaks into a million pieces. She doesn't realize he's feeling the same. Once home, she doesn't even change. She ports up to her room, balling her eyes out.

Loki couldn't stand the sound, and wanted to go comfort her. Kit stopped him.

"Sorry croí, but this is mother territory." Kit kisses his cheek then ports upstairs before Loki could give his counter.

"Lynn honey, you want to talk about it?" She asks, knocking on the door.

"Mom," Lynn opens it with downed ears.

"Oh, honey…" Kit hugs her, knowing that broken-hearted look.

Heading inside, she pats her head and lets the teen get out what is needed. Lynn clings to her mom like she did as a pup. Once she falls asleep from crying so much, Kit has to talk down an angry Loki from going to (perhaps literally) kill Damian - or at _least_ try to hex him - not that it wasn't tempting for her, as well.

Later that night, a small kitchen side widow is propped open. Sneaking in as quietly as possible, Damian makes his way to the magic basement.

"There you are," Damian whispers taking hold of the golden staff. "Please… help me make things right." He closes his eyes, trying to focus on an idea as he chants a spell.

Lynn, now in her pjs, comes down to the kitchen for some late dinner and sees the practice room is open. She can feel energy surging downstairs, and rushes in.

"Damian? What are you doing in here?" Lynn shouts as she sees the magic sparking from the staff.

"Get out of here!" Damian demands.

"No!" Lynn grabs a hold of the staff. "Let go!"

"No, you!"

The two struggle until…

Zzzrrrrrrrrrrrp!

They are hit with a blast of light as the staff speeds them off to gods-know-where. As quick as it happened, they soon found themselves in an unfamiliar forest with unfamiliar stars above them.

/Thud!/

A hoof stomped beside the two intruders, electricity crackling in the tense air. When they looked up, startled, they saw a mighty and magnificent stallion presiding over them. He snorted and stomped one of his four fore-hooves again. From his back, a girl in summer hunting attire peered down at them in awe. Her emerald eyes were wide as she spoke in a hurried whisper to her carrier. Another snort and a huff was her response, and she glanced warily at the staff in Damien's hands.

"Hey, uh," she threw her leg over to sit facing them, and pointed at the staff. "Where did you get that?"


	11. S2 Angel 3: Asgard!

A hoof stomped beside the two intruders, electricity crackling in the tense air. When they looked up, startled, they saw a mighty and magnificent stallion presiding over them. He snorted and stomped one of his four fore-hooves again. From his back, a girl in summer hunting attire peered down at them in awe. Her emerald eyes were wide as she spoke in a hurried whisper to her carrier. Another snort and a huff was her response, and she glanced warily at the staff in Damien's hands.

"Hey, uh," she threw her leg over to sit facing them, and pointed at the staff. "Where did you get that?"

"What's it to you?" Damian tries to keep calm in front of these two new strange beings.

"You're Sleipnir!" Lynn ignores everything going on jumping up with a wagging tail and bouncing ears.

A few bolts of static connect in the tense air.

"Easy there," the girl says nervously, a Scottish lilt becoming evident in her words. "Let's not move too quick, aye? You're in possession of something quite dangerous, and he doesn't recognize either of you. So, to answer your question without understating the situation, uh-"

'An arrogant and self-centered child without regard to danger,' a deep voice resounds within their minds. The auburn-haired girl stills. 'This fool is as Thor. Do not waste time placating him for answers. You, girl. Name yourself.'

"Best do as he asks," she says with a sigh.

"Me?" Lynn points to herself blinking. "Oh right, we've never actually met. I'm Lynn." She smiles showing her small fangs.

'Oh wait. How did dad say to do that?' Lynn ponders for a moment.

She straightens herself up and clears her throat before giving a small bow. "I am Lynn, daughter of Loki. Princess of Asgard and the mystic hills of Ireland." She keeps proper until finished. "Hi ya big brother." She waves grinning.

"Brother!?" Damian turns with wide eyes.

'Guess most of the tales still happened.' Damian ponders looking at the large black horse.

"Daughter of-?"

A booming laugh echoes through their minds.

The girl is stunned into silence for several long moments, analyzing the strangers before her. Lynn clearly had no idea what she was doing, especially since her- their?- brother did not refute her claim.

He lowers his head to just in front of Lynn, keen eyes focused on hers. 'You include a place of Midgard in your name,' he points out. 'Why?'

"Mom. She's a fox from the hills. See?" Lynn twitches her ears and tail. "Don't you remember? Mom said you two got along fairly well." She looks at him confused with a head tilt.

"That seems contradictory," the girl murmurs, a thoughtful expression on her face.

'I may well have known her for however brief her time was with Loki,' Sleipnir replies. 'It must have been very long ago, as I have not recently seen Midgard myself.'

"Lass, what was your mother's name?"

'Did he just imply…' Damian stands in a rush. 'No, you have no right.' He grips the staff tight fighting the urge to defend her as bits of what he saw came to mind.

"Kit. Her surname was Soars." Lynn replies really confused. "How long have my parents been gone? I mean is uncle Thor ruling now or is it still granny?" she looks at the young woman pleadingly, her mind muddled and confused.

A bolt of electricity rushes through the ground to Damian, causing all of his muscles to tense and release. The girl is quick to jump down and catch him before he hits the ground, kicking the staff toward Sleipnir.

'That was a stupid move, boy,' he warns with a snort before returning his attention to Lynn. 'You needn't panic, child. The stone has brought you outside of your fold.'

"Norns, brodir! Did yae 'ave to do that to 'im?" The girl sighs in frustration as she helps steady Damian. She takes a deep breath, speaking more clearly. "I'm sorry for him, being all over-protective as that. He's more impulsive than he would care to admit himself, really. Are you not hurt?"

"I'm fine." Damian pushes her off.

"Let her help." Lynn snaps. "It's more than you deserve." She mutters under her breath with drooped ears.

"Aye, let's not start that up now as well," the girl pleads with a smile. "Let's work out what's already in front of us first. Lynn, I know it may be difficult, but for the time being please don't give your full title when asked your name. Unless it's the Allmother or Allfather - or Heimdall, who already knows by now. Even if you recognize someone, use your mother's name, okay?"

'You don't plan to attempt to deceive the Trickster, do you?'

"Goodness, no," she assures. "I'm not that much a fool. He'll learn of it, surely, but first we need to all know what's going on."

'I have already spoken such.'

"Aye, brodir, but I meant in more detail. Circumstances and all that." With careful hands, she leans down and picks up the scepter. "Oh, this... You really shouldn't have this," she says in a low voice, eyes wide as she looks to Damian. "How did you come to have one of the Inf-"

'If they are ignorant, it best remains that way, Lori.'

"He tried to steal it!" Lynn fumes, flames coming off of her.

"I wasn't planning on taking it anywhere so I wasn't stealing." Damian mutters, refusing to look at her.

"Oh that makes it better." Lynn huffs. "Why did you need it? What were you doing when I found you?" she demands furious.

Again flashes of that tape come to mind. A lump growing his throat.

"I was going to use it to… go back when… when grandfather was alive." Damian pulls out, that much was true.

"Why? So you could warn him about what was to come? So the mighty Damian Al' Ghoul could be raised as a foul fledged assassin? Do the last three years mean so little to you?" Lynn continues to fume.

"They mean more than you realize." Damian manages.

"Then why? Why try to go back? Tell me!" Lynn grows angrier.

"I can't." Damian almost whispers.

"Can't? Or won't?" Lynn glares at him.

Damian doesn't answer. Doesn't even look her way. Even keeping her out of his thoughts as she had found.

"Fine." She huffs, her flames dying down as she turns away from him with crossed arms.

"He tried to steal it!" Lynn fumes, flames coming off of her.

"Hold on-" Lori tries to say, trying to nullify the flames.

"Oh that makes it better." Lynn huffs. "Why did you need it? What were you doing when I found you?" she demands furious.

"That's actually... important to know," Lori agrees breathlessly.

"Why? So you could warn him about what was to come? So the mighty Damian Al' Ghoul could be raised as a foul fledged assassin? Do the last three years mean so little to you?" Lynn continues to fume.

"That's quite a leap to make, and I don't even know what's going on," Lori exclaims.

"Then why? Why try to go back? Tell me!" Lynn grows angrier.

"Can you two please-"

"Fine." She huffs, her flames dying down as she turns away from him with crossed arms.

"Shut it," Lori shouts, "the both o' yae! We'll get no're with yae at each ot'er by the necks like this!" She slides the scepter into a pocket on the underside of her cloak and crosses her arms.

"The two of you need to put your acts together, you hear? Neither of you are right, and acting childish won't make it so. It will, however, make you dead." Lori catches an approving look from her brother and caries on, looking at the other two teens in turn.

"Damian, I'll need you to tell me more about your actions and intent. No more sudden movements around the scepter, or anything else, either. Lynn, you absolutely must keep yourself calm. Our brodir can tell well enough that you're no threat, but casting like this around anyone else is a challenge they'll gladly take. I don't think Hel would appreciate having that be your introduction."

'Lori has her mother's temper, no doubt,' Sleipnir comments with abated amusement. 'The snap of an angry shieldmaiden's leather is quite fierce, Sigyn's especially. I suggest the two of you listen to her before she loses her patience.'

"Fine." Lynn huffs again, her tail twitching still annoyed.

"I don't see why you're lecturing me. Not like I was raising my voice. Nor could I burn or freeze everything with a flare of emotions." Damian snips a bit.

"Why you…" Lynn snarls.

Her warning ignored, Lori grabs both of them by the ear and holds her grip tightly. "Enough. I will gag you both and drag you back to the city by your hair if need be. Will you make me do that?"

"No." Both say a bit drowned out.

'Sigyn's daughter indeed.'

After taking a deep breath, Lori releases them. She points to the base of a nearby tree. "Damian, sit there for now. Silently."

Taking Lynn several yards away and out of sight, she unclasps her cloak and begins loosening the straps on the front of her outer dress. "You'll have to be wearing more than your unders for us to go into the city. This should fit you well enough for the time being."

"Fine." Damian huffs heading over.

"Unders?" Lynn looks confused. Looking down, she flushes. Lori finishes removing the dress and helps pull it over an embarrassed Lynn. "Thanks."

"Sure thing," Lori says, her voice once again soft and gentle as she tightens the laces. "This color looks nice on you. I, uh, I'm sorry that I had to yell before."

"It's okay. I was getting heated." Lynn couldn't resist the pun. "It was also kinda interesting to have an older sister lecture." She tries to stay still as Lori does what's needed. "I'm the oldest so I've always looked after the other two."

"That's irony for you," Lori says with a laugh. "I'm the baby, the little sister everyone else tries to protect. Even Vali and Narfi, though they're not much older than I am. It gets frustrating at times, really." She ties off the leather laces and smiles at Lynn thoughtfully. "I bet you have to deal with the opposite, never getting a break from being the responsible one, right?"

"Yeah." Lynn sighs. "I guess that's why I love dance so much. I get to let everything out and let my mind go blank."

'It's also why I loved spending time with Damian. For a while at least I could be spoiled or relax.' Lynn's ears droop as her heart drops a bit.

"And why I like exploring the wilderness." Lori watches her expression fall and places a hand on her shoulder. "Do you know what the two of you are reminding me of? How I knew what to do, even though I've never had to be the older sister?"

"What?" Lynn looks at her with big eyes.

"Father," Lori declares with a smile, "and Thor. The two of them having one of their spats, and Grandmother pulling them both by the ear like children to hush up. I can't say much, since I don't know either of you very well yet, but those arguments were usually blown-up misunderstandings or less, differences in problem-solving."

"I wish that was it. But he's been acting odd for a while now." Lynn looks down still feeling a mix or anger and sad.

"Since when does that change anything?" She asks, pulling a gold pendant from her chemise and tracing her thumb over the etching. "Our men are stubborn and hard-headed, more so when they're fighters of some kind. It adds a whole extra layer of recklessness, you know? I don't think he's much different, trying to be a fighter against things that can't be fought."

"I think I'm just done." Lynn sighs again a bit heavily this time. "We've been around one another since we were preteens. But's always had a wall I couldn't get through and now he's put them all up again. I don't get him at all." She shakes her head a bit.

"You can't give up just because he's afraid, Lynn." Lori pulls her into a tight embrace without hesitation. "That's what it comes down to, I'm sure. Just like Daddy when he's afraid, he won't admit it and tries to outmaneuver his own fear."

Lynn takes in the hug. It was nice having an older sibling for a change.

"We'll help you get everything sorted out, Lynn," Lori assures in a confident voice. "Even Damian. Maybe Kenna will help with that, she's amazing at reading people after all. For now, just try not to let him get to you. I don't want any of the guards to notice us when we reach the city."

She steps back abruptly, giving Lynn a curious look. "Actually... I have to ask you something first. Have you ever been to a realm outside of Midgard before?"

"Once. I was held captive by a friend's demon father." Lynn nods explaining as if this is a normal conversation. "Why?"

"Because you were quick to state a close relationship with Loki," she points out. "I don't think you understand the potential consequences that could have."

"Really? Dad's never really talked about himself." Lynn's ears droop a bit. "Him and mom have told us stories of Asgard and some of their adventures. But there are things they refuse to say."

"Lynn," Lori's expression turns serious as her tone darkens. "You were lucky that we were the ones to have found you first. Our father has enemies, Lynn, and many others who wouldn't consider it going out of their way to do anything that could hurt him."

Her fingers wrap around her amulet tightly as she turns, gazing off in the direction of the Bifrost. "It's no cause for shame or fear, but it's something that we must always be conscious of. Do you... understand?"

"I do." Lynn nods.

'Did mine have stuff like this too?' Lynn ponders.

"There's also... Well, I should tell both of you this. Come on, we'll be headed to the capitol shortly." Lori gives a brief smile as she picks up her cape and leads the way back over to the boys. She kneels down in front of Damian, draping the deep green wool over his shoulders and clasping it in place. "There. Passersby shouldn't look hard enough to notice anything amiss if we're careful not to act strangely."

"If a giant horse that has telekinetic powers is normal than how would we stick out?" Damian huffs a bit, trying not to turn red at the sight of Lynn.

'Oh, I'm not going through the city with you,' Sleipnir corrects. 'That would indeed draw a crowd in and of itself.'

"That's a Damian way of saying 'Thank you for helping us.' He's just VERY bad with his words." Lynn snips a bit. "What was the thing you wanted both of us to know?"

Lori shakes her head with a smile. "Well. We're going to be, for lack of a more accurate way of saying-"

'You will be sneaking into the city past the guards, and once again when you reach the palace grounds.'

"Um. Yeah."

"Are outsiders not welcome?" Lynn looks a bit confused.

"I wouldn't." Damian mutters.

"Even if you were expected, you can't be seen going in with me. Er, rather, I can't be noticed in general. Only a select few of the guards recognize me, so it's easier to just sneak past them than to... to..."

'You're already going to get caught, sister dearest. Or do you plan to explain to him how you came across these two and the scepter before Odin or the Gatekeeper sent for them without having left home?'

"You don't have to be right all the damn time, you know."

Lynn laughs a bit at this. Damian rolling his eyes.

"So basically she's not supposed to be out here and has to sneak back in anyway." Damian eyes them with a lifted brow.

"Pretty much," Lori admits. "I have a history of breaking minor rules."

'What she means to say is that she has a history of sneaking away from home to explore, hunt, and fight while Loki is off-realm or otherwise unable to ensure she doesn't.'

"Dad never changes huh?" Lynn chuckles a bit about his protectiveness.

"Can we get moving?" Damian motions for them to go.

"What the matter with us talking?" Lynn looks at him mad again.

"I just don't feel like talking about the guy that's wanted to hex me for years and will most likely try to really kill me when we get back." Damian huffs with a shrug.

'Best get used to the idea, boy. You'll be speaking TO him soon enough.'

"Yeah... Let's head off, shall we?"

"Kay." Lynn walks alongside her new found sister.

Damian back a bit keeping an eye out.

Lori is quick to climb atop her brother's back to retrieve her bow, a simple but beautifully carved wooden recurve, and tying the leather quiver to her belt before sliding back down. She checks that she has her two hunting knives secured at her waist before waiving on her companions.

For the first hour of walking in the cool autumn air, Sleipnir leads the way. Lori keeps close to him, but turns often to check on Lynn and Damian. She points out different plants and trees of the forest as well as animal tracks that she might have otherwise pursued. It is when the trees begin to thin that the palace, rising up over the capitol with glorious pride, comes into view. Sleipnir parts ways with the children, giving Lori a parting warning about the Infinity Stone she has stashed within her cloak, which Damian is wearing.

"Lynn, Damian," she states as she walks to the top of a hill and turns to them. "Welcome to the city of Asgard; home to the Aesir, and waypoint of all Realms through the Rainbow Bridge."

"Wow." Damian almost whispers seeing it in all its glory.

"It's even better than the pictures." Lynn's tail wags.

Lori smiles proudly, leading the way down the hill and to the edge of the forest. "We're already close to the city border, and I think the entrance we want is right around-"

The sound of her voice disappears along with her image as she passes a broken tree.

"Where did she…?" Damian's eyes widen.

"There's a door?!" Lynn's eyes widen.

Lori quickly stepped back around the tree, laughing. She gave Damian an amused smile, raising an eyebrow. "I thought you were familiar with Loki's magic. This pathway is covered by his Veil, a spell only he can use. Even Heimdall's great gaze cannot pierce it."

"He can do things like this?" Damian stares amazed. 'Man he really is cut off.' He ponders.

"The room you found the staff in was created by dad." Lynn nods remembering she's annoyed with him again. "He also used something similar to seal a universe breach created. Doing all of that without being connected to Asgard." She recalls the stuff her father had done.

"I know the league of assassins had to fight off Frost Giants because of that tear." Damian recalls the stories he was told.

Lori's expression grows serious as she listens to their words. It concerns her that Damian is unfamiliar with her father's signature spell, and she wonders just how big a universal rift must have been to distance him so much from a key piece of his magical arsenal. She doesn't let the other two catch her with such a dark look, and ushers them onto the path.

"This should bring us to just inside one of the-"

She blinks and looks around them, smiling. Ivory walls with dark emerald vines rise up behind them, blooming small yellow flowers. Before them is a lush garden with an open space where the grass is kept short and shaded.

A woman sits in the clearing, golden hair falling in winding waves over her back, pulled from her face by a thin double-banded headpiece. White silk drapes over one arm and cascades on the grass behind her, and a black leather bodice bearing Loki's emblem in the center identifies her loyalty. She does not open her eyes or move to stand. Instead, she remains still in her meditation.

'Can she not see us?' Damian ponders.

'So pretty.' Lynn plays with her loose black hair, wondering what she'd look like with curls like that.

"You took longer than I expected," the woman says calmly, unmoving. "Your father will want to speak with these two before they're brought before Odin."

"Before they're...?" Lori looks concerned, perhaps even a bit nervous.

"You are not exempt, Princess." She looks across at them with ice-blue eyes and an unreadable expression.

'She's trained.' Damian tenses a bit guarding against this blue eyed woman.

"Wow you've got the pretties eyes." Lynn, once again ignoring the others tension, ports over to just in front of the beauty. "They're so clear. Like the sky on a perfect day." Her ears bounce a bit smiling as she looks directly into the pools she's admiring.

'You'd think she has no since of danger.' Damian sighs relaxing a bit himself, a sad smile creeping on his face watching her.

The woman's eyes widen is surprise for a moment as she analyzes the foreigner. She quickly discards her slight blush before speaking again. "I would advise against using magic so freely around strangers, Lynn. I may bear my Lord's sigil openly, but my reaction was far from guaranteed."

Lori relaxes slightly, letting out a sigh. If her father's retainer was unalarmed, then they were in no danger. Although the thought of facing Odin still unnerves her, she has realized it may have been a farce.

"How do you know her name?" Damian tenses again looking at the stone faced woman.

"Will you calm down? It's her power." Lynn stands giving him a small sharp look. "Right?" she smiles again turning to Kenna.

"As sharp as you are reckless," the woman comments. She stands with slow grace, moving silently to the stone path. "Come, we must have you dressed appropriately."

"Is he already there?" Lori asks.

"My Lord is debriefing the Allfather, and expects you all to be presentable when he has finished."

'How does he know we're coming? Can she see the future?' Damian eyes the strange woman wondering what her skills are.

"Kay." Lynn says with a small smile ready to go.

Though playful Lynn is actually the one keeping note of everything around her. Making sure she keeps a count of doors and halls just in case they need to run or hide. Meanwhile the seemingly cool Damian is so lost mentally that it's taking all of his training to keep composed and look ready for anything.

"Do not doubt my lord's resources," Kenna advises, looking down to Damian. "He would not be the Master of Tricks if information was difficult for him to obtain with significant efficiency. Nor should you doubt mine; as the retainer to such a lord, I'm quite adept at reading people."

"Kenna picks up on a lot of things that no one else does," Lori says with some excitement. "Her skills help out a lot when it comes to navigating politics."

"Which reminds me," Kenna pauses in front of an ornate wooden door. "From this point forward, address my lord by name or title only, assume all others are strangers to you, and do not use your magic unpermissed."

"Right." Lynn nods.

Damian just nods pulling to hood to cover his face a bit before they head off.

Kenna opens the door and leads them out into one of many grand hallways. She has no trouble navigating the golden maze as they make their way to the Westernmost corner of the palace. She only stops when a booming voice shouts her name from behind. Her face remains stoic as she turns half-way to glance at Thor over her shoulder.

The crown prince is by no means happy as he stomps passed the children and throws Kenna against the wall, ignoring Lori's cry of protest. "Do you think being his pet makes you untouchable, woman?"

"Evidently not, seeing as you're touching me now." Kenna flinches as his grip on her arms tightens. She gives Lori and Lynn a brief, warning look before turning her glare to Thor.

"Don't be smart with me!"

"Someone must be."

'Why this…' Lynn's fur stands.

She was ready to attack. This wasn't the man her father and mother told her about.

"Don't." Damian lightly grips her arm as he whispers in her ear.

Lynn stayed unwillingly. Her fur and skin prickling at the sight of this. Damian's hand lightly gripping hers. Truthfully she could pull free at any moment or poof out, but that touch let her know this wasn't the time nor the place to be reckless.

"Do not test my patience," Thor growls. "A queen of ice can be shattered, and my brother isn't here to protect you."

"I forgot how fragile your pride was; to assail an unarmed servant is quite telling."

"No servant of Loki's is ever unarmed," he counters, "and I will not allow his shadow to mock me so freely!"

"I mock you without your permission, my prince." Kenna's voice is sharp, but her expression remains calm. "Will you fall to the floor to meet the mockery of a shadow?"

Thor roars in frustration as he realizes she has cornered him from acting further without knowingly lowering himself. He gives her a final shove against the wall before huffing and turning away. "He will pay for your insolence, mark me."

Lori rushes to Kenna's side, lifting her lone sleeve to check the forming bruise on her arm. She looks at Thor and, hands trembling, draws her bow. She loses a single arrow before Kenna grabs her wrist, and watches it fly just past her uncle.

Thor stops in place, eyeing the strand of hair that flutters down from his face as Lori's arrow clatters against the wall and breaks. A minute passes, and his shoulders slacken before he continues around the corner without a word, shamed.

"Are you okay?" Lynn runs over shirking free. Seeing her injured Lynn forgot the rule for a moment muttering something under her breath as her hands glow and the wound starts to fade. "That better?" her ears droop a bit, ashamed THAT could ever be her uncle.

"Nice aim." Damian eyes the arrow as he comes over.

"I'm all right," Kenna assures coolly. She hesitates, and then momentarily rests her hand on Lynn's head. "He knows better than to truly hurt me, loud as he may be about wanting to."

"Thanks," Lori says with a sigh as she returns her bow to her shoulder. "I promise he's not always so horrible, he really isn't."

"So what he's having a bad day?" Damian snarks a bit.

Seeing Lynn's still downed ears though his smirk fades. He starts reaching over then stops himself, grabbing his hand with his other holding it with a small dig of his nails to remind himself he can't.

"Something of the sort," Lori says quietly.

"Let us press on." Kenna smooths out her dress briskly before taking the lead once more through the halls. She stops in front of a large gated archway, pushing the gate open and standing to the side to allow the others entrance.

"We're safe to speak freely in here," Lori announces with audible relief. "Lynn, let's get you into a better fitting dress."

"I'll be in to take measurements shortly," Kenna says as she closes the gate behind them. "You'll both need your own clothes. Please follow me, little lord."

"Little lord?" Damian eyes her curiously following.


	12. S2 Angel 4: Truths

"I'll be in to take measurements shortly," Kenna says as she closes the gate behind them. "You'll both need your own clothes. Please follow me, little lord."

"Little lord?" Damian eyes her curiously following.

Kenna's lips curve into a soft smile, brief and free of malice. She leads Damian into a nearby sitting room, wasting no time before removing Lori's cloak from his shoulders and draping it over a chair. Picking up a set of trousers that had been placed on the cushion earlier, she extended them to the boy. "Please disrobe and step into these."

"He really knew we were coming." Damian takes the pants. 'Guess my plan wasn't going to work.' His mind wanders to that video again.

The images of the screaming caged foxes begging for their lives. And his 'Grandfather' laughing as their lowered into the pit. That nightmare he could never unsee. And the one thought he had to make things right. Go back to KILL Ra Ghoul before he ever found the pits.

Kenna watches him silently for a moment before helping him change. She kneels in front of him to secure a leather belt around his waist, adjusting his undershirt so that it would not restrain his movement.

"Tell me, little lord," she says softly. "What do you know about the flow of time?"

"Nothing much. Dad has been back and forth a few times but I don't really get the cause and effect stuff." Damian sighs. "Why?" he looks over at her getting a bit tense.

"It's easy to guess what a young man full of regret would want to do with a powerful source of magic," Kenna explains. Her voice is gentle, and perhaps even compassionate. "Such a desire is not uncommon, but it isn't possible. After something has been seen, it becomes a part of your history. Wherever or whenever you go, that history remains a part of you. If that history were to change, then the you that know is would cease to exist."

Kenna sighs quietly as she stands again. "You cannot undo your own history, even that which has yet to occur."

"You saw what I was thinking." Damian connects gripping a small fist, but then loosens it. "Will you tell her?" he looks at Kenna sadly and mentally pleading for her silence.

"I heard it," she confirms. "It is not my job to tell her, but I would offer you words of advice if you would have them."

Damian nods.

"You remind me of my lord," Kenna says. "He often tries to conceal more than he ought, to protect others and to protect himself. The most common result of this is needless suffering for all involved, which is precisely what he attempts so stubbornly to avoid by shouldering every burden himself."

"I help him however I can, but saving him from himself is..." She leads Damian to the chair nearest the tall window, opening the curtain. "I think telling her, letting her share the weight and pain of your burdens, will strengthen the bond you already have. I make no claims that taking such a path is easy, but I honestly believe it will save you both significant grief."

"I can't. If she finds out…" Damian grips a small fist picturing her looking at him like the others used to. 'If she did that I'd break.'

"No daughter of Loki would look upon you with pity or fear, little lord."

Damian sighs at that looking out the window. The mountain air coming in.

'It smells like her.' Damian flushes a bit at that; memories of her smiles and those eyes, those never looking at him differently eyes, come to mind.

"I promise," Kenna looks at him with a smile. "Remember that once something's been seen, it can't be changed."

Damian looks at her with his eyes a bit wide. He understood what she was saying. She's SEEN him do it and it works out.

"You should probably help her change." Damian turns back to the window, a small smile on his face.

"Call for me if you have need of anything, little lord." Kenna goes to pick up Lori's cloak and exits the room, shaking her head once she's in the hallway. Even if they are from another world, people are willing to believe in outcomes they desire easily and without much skepticism. Still, she supposes, he is only a child.

Lori's room was spacious. A wall curved around the far side, lined with rows upon rows of shelves with a tall window in the center that reached the ceiling, and each shelf had various arrays of items in no clear order. The walls near the door had wide bookcases, full and tidy, and clearly well loved. Her bed was hidden by a gold canopy of silk with runes carefully embroidered in violet thread along the edges.

Stepping inside, Lori took a deep breath of the familiar honey scent coming from the candle on the window sill. She motioned to the small sofa below the window as she closed the door.

"Go ahead and sit, I'll pull out a nice dress for you to wear while your own are being made. I think Kenna will be a few minutes."

"Thanks." Lynn sits, her tail tapping as she looks around at everything in wonder.

"I think this one should fit you," she says as she pulls out a dark green dress with long sleeves. Setting it aside, she takes out white chemise made of soft cotton, and brings it over to Lynn. "Here, this should be far more comfortable. It'll keep you from overheating."

She pulls out a sleeveless dress similar in shape and color to the one Lynn is wearing now, with much finer fabric and no front laces. She's quick to get it on and secure, returning to help her sister with the new dress.

"Lovely," she says with a grin after they are both dressed. "Give a twirl?"

Lynn giggles twirling about gently holding the skirt. She felt like a kid playing dress up again.

"You'll fit right in," Kenna says as she walks into the room and sets Lori's cloak down on her dresser. Brushing a wayward strand of hair back over her shoulder, she takes out a thin ribbon of leather. "If you wouldn't mind, please stand here with your arms at your sides."

"Kay. But I warn you, I'm ticklish." Lynn does as asked.

"I take it you haven't been measured before?" Lori asks with amusement as Kenna begins, going through her dresser. "Silver, bronze, or gold?"

"Silver." Lynn doesn't even hesitate, it always matched whatever she wore and her mixed eyes.

"Ohh, then I have something perfect." Lori pulls out a set of jewelry, taking the silver braces and returning to Lynn. She takes her sister's hands in turn, sliding the bracelets in place.

"Also," she continues as she retrieves a matching necklace speckled with small rubies and sapphires. "If we really are going to see Grandfather, you should have Mother do your hair. She'd like working with yours, it's so soft!"

"Thanks." Lynn flushes a bit while also admiring the nice trinkets. "Mother?" she turns to her sister catching that, a bit nervous about meeting a warrior woman.

"Oh, ignore what our brother said." Lori laughs easily, clasping the necklace and giving Lynn a confident smile. "She's really kind, and she'll adore you. She's only scary to the boys when they misbehave, but I think most moms are like that."

"Yeah." Lynn has a small laugh remembering her mother and times they got her mad.

"She will like you," Kenna assures as she finishes the last of the measurements. "But there won't be time for her to work her magic just yet. Later, perhaps. I could, if you would like, do a quick job of it myself."

"You weren't kidding after all," Lori says with a wary smile. "I need to check in with her, then, or she'll scold me for it. Will you be okay for a little bit, Lynn?"

"Yeah." Lynn nods. "Um tell her I say hi." She does a small wave.

"Of course!" Lori kisses Lynn on the cheek before running out the door and down the hall. "Be back shortly!"

Kenna shakes her head, smiling, and brings Lynn to sit at the dresser. Taking a clean brush, she gently parts Lynn's hair and begins to carefully work from the bottom up. "She's quite excited about you."

"I am too. About meeting her and being here I mean." Lynn smiles a bit looking into the mirror. "Um… can I ask you about my dad? I… I know there'll be differences but dad doesn't talk about himself a lot. He'll tell stories but never really talks." Her ears droop a bit having realized this as a child.

"That sounds like him," Kenna replies quietly. "I don't know how similar they may be, but perhaps in knowing my lord, you will gain some insight to your father."

"What was he like as a child? What was his first spell? What made him hate grandpa? Why was we raised here instead of…?" Lynn asks all at once. "Oh I guess I should start with one. What was dad like as a child?" she takes a breath then looks at Kenna through the mirror.

"He was quite sweet as a boy," Kenna says with a distant smile. "Even then he was drawn to mischief, but it was always clear that his goal was laughter; his own, his brother's, his mother's. And he was always willing to forsake his pride or honor if it would help the people. There was an innocence to him, as to all children."

"He still loves making everyone laugh. Especially Torin, my little brother." Lynn has a small smile remembering the games and things he makes for them. "What was his first spell? When did he find out about his magic? Mom said it was to protect her when they were kids." She recalls the story she had heard.

"My lord has always been magically inclined." Kenna brings the brush through the full length of Lynn's hair before parting it again and beginning a braid. "As children, neither he nor Thor realized the social implications that had. They only knew it made Loki more like their mother, and knew there to be no shame in that. My lord still holds this to be true. As for his first spell... Hm, I'm afraid that's something you'll have to ask him directly."

"Shame? I don't think I could ever see dad feeling that way. He's always telling us our magic makes us us and we should be proud of what we can do and honor the boundaries of what we can't do." Lynn looks at her hands with a small smile. "What about why he's mad at grandpa? Or I guess that has happened yet. Has it?" she ponders.

"He and Odin certainly have their... Tensions," Kenna chooses her words carefully. "The Allfather's decisions have a tendency to take advantage of my lord's position, or his own. I think how his children have been treated, almost unanimously, plays a large role in their arguments."

Taking a black ribbon from the dresser, Kenna ties the end of the braid and places a hand on Lynn's shoulder. "He makes decisions as a King, and not as a father. Odin believes he cannot act freely out of or be swayed by love. It is there, though, and a fierce love is his. Almost as fierce as his rage."

A clammour in the sitting room draws her attention, and she sighs. "We should rescue the little lord before your father scares him right out the window."


End file.
